Aceptando Amar
by Loreto W
Summary: Luego de mucho tiempo de ausencia he subido el capitulo 3 Erick Ludock planea a toda costa su venganza contra Heero y para ello desea lastimar a Duo ¿que pasará con ambos pilotos? Cuando Vincent, el recolectador de especies humanas anda tras Duo
1. Dejame Enseñarte

Esta historia está dedicada con mucho cariño y esfuerzo a dos de mis más grandes, lindas y queridas amigas y dos personitas muy especiales así como también 2 simpáticas personas que con el poco tiempo de conocerlas me han cautivado con su forma de ser.  
  
A mis queridas Roquel y Claudia les deseo siempre lo mejor y espero que está historia, que con tanto esfuerzo, y animo he escrito sea de su agrado, y recuerden que yo las quiero mucho, mis lindas amigas y siempre estaré con ustedes.  
  
Al mismo tiempo le dedico está historia a una bella y linda personita a Carmin y a un joven chico muy alegre Duito esperando que les guste ^.~  
  
Les dedico a todos ustedes está historia la cual esta vez he titulado:  
  
Aceptando Amar By Loreto W  
  
Capitulo 1 Déjame Enseñarte  
  
En una habitación completamente en penumbras Duo se encontraba completamente dormido en un profundo y quizás eterno sueño del cual nadie sabía si sobreviviría. Incluso aún en aquel largo y temporal sueño, pesadillas de todo lo sucedido venían a su mente, todas esas pesadillas desde aquella madruga, en donde encontró a su tan amado soldado perfecto. Aún dormido podía ver en su eterna oscuridad, todo lo ocurrido desde ese entonces...  
  
Duo se encontraba en un hospital, y poco a poco sus signos vitales iban disminuyendo, se encontraba en la sala de urgencias, y aun nadie sabia si saldría con vida, aquel accidente, aquel tonto accidente, producto de un descuido causado por pensar en su soldado perfecto, le estaba costando en estos momentos la vida, sin embargo algo que él no sabía es que su accidente, no había sido su culpa, sino que simplemente había sido planeado, por una persona cuyo corazón era caprichoso y malo, una persona obsesiva, a tal punto de lastimar a quien sea con tal de lograr sus cometidos, sobre todo porque esa persona, lo poseía todo, y siempre obtenía lo que quería, pero solo Duo pudo conseguir lo que esa persona con tanto esmero deseaba y jamás logro, y por esa razón se vengo del joven piloto trenzado, dejándolo a causa de su obsesión en estas condiciones, conectado con muchos aparatos para conservar, la breve vida, que dentro de poco se extinguiría. Apenas podía respirar, y las heridas de su cuerpo eran graves y profundas, el siempre estaba solo, y ahora esta vez en su oscuridad profunda también lo estaba, sin ninguna compañía, había sido ingenuo en un determinado tiempo, pero al menos, ahora su soldado perfecto, conocería lo que era poder disfrutar de la vida, así como él lo había hecho pese a que ahora todo para él terminaría....  
  
En estos momentos era atendido urgentemente, sus signos vitales, se estaban deteniendo, los médicos intentaban traerlo a la vida mientras estaba casi muerto, ni la más alta atención podía lograr volverlo a la vida, ahora sus signos vitales estaban detenidos, era atendido rápidamente, los médicos intentaban regresarlo a este mundo, pero todo era inútil y nadie sabía que sucedería con él, nadie, puesto que ahora quizás Duo Maxwell desaparecía por siempre, y Shinigami finalmente quizás reclamaría su alma como tantas veces lo había hecho antes fallando era solo esperar, y quizás el trenzado de ser salvado no viviría sino contrariamente moría, aún así cualquiera de las dos opciones serían vanas, considerando que desde el momento en que vio a Heero con aquella persona su alma, corazón, y ser, habían perecido junto con sus esperanzas, de ser completamente correspondido...  
  
Entonces en aquel fugaz momento todas las imágenes de sus acontecimientos vividos hace poco llegaron, lentamente, a su mente destrozando su corazón ya muerto y su vida extinguida...  
  
Flash Back  
  
Era una noche fría y al mismo tiempo silenciosa. Y el viento azotaba fuertemente los rincones más ocultos de aquel solitario lugar, las olas parecían arremeter con furia las rocas. Y en aquel lugar se podía apreciar entre esa profunda y densa oscuridad una silueta, de perfecta figura, cuyos ojos brillaban a pesar de todo entre tanta oscuridad, se podían contemplar unos hermosos ojos color azul, azul cobalto para ser más exactos, y la luz de la luna llena que se alzaba imponente en el estrellado cielo nocturno permitían ver con más exactitud a la persona dueña de aquella figura, era un piloto Gundam y caminaba sin rumbo fijo con su conocida arma la cual guardaba en su spandex negro, llevaba su arma firmemente apretada en su mano, dispuesto a cumplir con su última misión, y después a llevarla a cabo. Las armas que alguna vez fueron utilizadas para causar muerte, sangre, destrucciones y masacres humanas, dejarían finalmente de existir eternamente.  
  
Heero caminaba por una playa abandonada, a ciertas horas de la madrugada, ahora que la guerra y todas las batallas habían terminado, las ordenes del doctor J y aquellas que debía cumplir habían sido especificas y claras. "Eliminar toda aquella arma de guerra innecesaria ahora que reina la paz" y eso era lo que él haría se eliminaría propiamente como el arma de combate que consideraba que era. El tan solo había sido entrenado desde niño para ser un soldado, desde pequeño se le enseño numerosas estrategias de combates para luchar, sin embargo, ahora que la paz reinaba completamente, él como solado, como arma de guerra, y hombre de combate, era innecesario, y debía ser eliminado. Destruir a un arma más de la batalla como lo era él, esa era su misión ahora. Heero ya no tenía ninguna razón para existir, el militar perfecto, frío, calculador e indiferente, capaz de controlar perfectamente algún tipo de sentimiento, emoción o instinto humano, ya no era necesario en un mundo donde reinaba la paz, Heero solo caminaba por inercia, el no sentía nada, después de todo el siempre había estado solo, y jamás había sentido algún tipo de emoción profunda, como aquellos que el protegía, sin embargo a pesar de todo, muchas veces este joven piloto, observo atentamente, a familias numerosas, donde los miembros mostraban su amor, a lo largo de su camino de guerrero había salvado a muchas personas, y el había visto como aquellas se reunían, felices al estar con vida, se abrazaban y demostraban cuanto se amaban, y él tan solo podía contemplar con interés y curiosidad aquellas imágenes, donde numerosos sentimientos para el desconocidos eran profesados, muchas veces Heero decía que la forma correcta de actuar de un ser humano, era dejarse llevar por sus emociones, pero para él aquellas emociones no eran más que el instinto de la supervivencia, en un combate donde su vida era arriesgada, aquellas emociones, de salir adelante y lograr sus objetivos pasara lo que pasara, tan solo para llevar a cabo las misiones que se le habían encomendado, lejos de aquello, el no conocía ningún otro tipo de emoción, afecto o sentimiento. Y nadie nunca le había demostrado esto, y aquellos duros entrenamientos desde niño en los que había sido sometido, se habían llevado la mayoría de su parte humana, más sin embargo él conservaba aún su amabilidad, y sinceridad, pero desafortunadamente le era difícil demostrar su afecto o interés por alguien, debido a su posición de soldado. Lo que le hacían parecer un joven con iceberg de hielo sólido y frío de corazón incapaz de ser derretido....  
  
" Las armas de combate ya no son necesarias ahora que reina la paz yo no pertenezco aquí, tengo que eliminarme, esa es mi misión, eliminar al arma conocida como Heero Yuy"  
  
- Misión Aceptada - Pronuncio dispuesto a cumplir su cometido sin embargo, el lugar para esas armas desechadas consistía en un tiradero de chatarra, ubicado muy cerca de aquella playa, y para acabar con su vida Heero debía llegar a ese lugar...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Mientras tanto en un lugar de la Tierra Duo caminaba agradado bajo la hermosa vista nocturna de la hermosa luna llena y las estrellas que brillaban mágicamente en aquel profundo, vasto e infinito cielo nocturno, que contemplaba con gran admiración.  
  
Su insomnio lo había llevado a dar una caminata sin rumbo en esa desierta playa ubicada cerca de su departamento, llevaba un pantalón largo de pijama de seda, verde y una camisa del mismo color, sólo a él, se le ocurría salir a caminar con el frío viento que azotaba por todo el lugar, pero el piloto trenzado a pesar del frío estaba dispuesto a caminar con la hermosa vista nocturna en el cielo, de compañía, el frío lo golpeo calando sus huesos, se estremeció ante el contacto, y decidió comenzar a trotar, para mantener el poco calor que su cuerpo aún conservaba. Desde hacía ya un tiempo que la guerra había terminado, y cada piloto Gundam había decidido tomar su propio camino siendo el del joven de ojos violáceos, ir a la tierra y aprovechar la paz que reinaba en ella, para curar tanto las heridas de su corazón, como las de guerra.  
  
Corría y corría sin saber a donde iba, el viento acariciaba sus pálidas mejillas producto del frío, de pronto se detuvo repentinamente para tomar una bocanada de aire, cerro sus ojos y en su mente vio una imagen , muy familiar para él, la imagen de uno de sus compañeros pilotos, el nombre de ese joven vino a su mente, entonces, dejo escapar su nombre, en un suave susurro que fue liberado de sus labios.  
  
- Heero – El nombre perteneciente a quien más amaba, el soldado perfecto, el hermoso y atractivo muchacho de fríos y misteriosos ojos cobalto, y de cabellera alborotada y actitud pésima que tanto amaba, el piloto Gundam del Wing Zero que le había robado el corazón, no sabía ¿cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, Ni ¿por qué lo amaba? Solo sabía que lo amaba de alguna u otra forma, y que con el tiempo la forma de ser de Heero lo había cautivado e intrigado, ya que a pesar de todo Duo pensaba que tras esa fría coraza de Gundamio que resguardaba a Heero debía de haber un corazón cálido, un muchacho tierno, comprensivo, expresivo y quizás romántico, escondido tras una mente de solo misiones, y Duo admiraba a Heero por quien era un muchacho astuto, hábil, calculador, frío, serio, reservado y amable, no importaba si Heero era o no un solado, no importaba lo que pasará con Heero el lo seguiría amando siempre, a pesar de que jamás pudiera confesarle su sentir, ni mucho menos fuera correspondido.  
  
- Heero ¿dónde estás? Mi soldado perfecto, quisiera verte otra vez, y tenerte junto a mi para contemplarte, no importa si me tratas con indiferencia o me llamas baka, Hee chan ai shitteru , regresa conmigo como en los viejos tiempos, seamos compañeros, quizás así está soledad se alejaría de mí, ¿no lo crees Hee chan? – sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos ante un gran anhelo de su corazón, sin embargo sabía que nada podría hacer puesto que desconocía el camino que su Heero había tomado, intentando animarse, se llevo sus manos a la cintura, y en un movimiento que agito su cabello y meneo su trenza, dijo:  
  
- Baka no has cambiado nada ¿cierto Duo? Si que he dejado de ser el gran Shinigami, que no se dejaba derrotar por nada, pero ahora que la guerra ha terminado, las cosas son diferentes, antes había que combatir en un campo de batalla, ahora debemos luchar contra nosotros mismos, me pregunto si Heero habrá podido adaptarse ha esta vida sin batallas, no es tan fácil, tampoco tengo a Deathsythe, mi fiel amigo .... Será mejor que me vaya o voy a morir congelado, no creo que si los muchachos se enteran que morí congelado les haga gracia, Duo, ¿pero que estas pensando? Definitivamente este frío me esta afectando. Pero a pesar de todo no puedo olvidarme de ti Heero...  
  
De pronto el corazón de Duo dolió fuertemente, sentía una opresión en su pecho, una opresión que le hacía sentir débil e indefenso, sentía de pronto una gran angustia, y una preocupación sin razón aparente, que lo embargaron repentinamente, sentía tristeza al recordar a Heero y saber que quien tanto amaba jamás le correspondería, sin embargo está vez su sentir era completamente diferente, no sabia porque, pero Heero corría peligro, sentía en su corazón una angustia y opresión demasiado extrañas, pero a su mente solo venía un nombre Heero, siempre Heero quizás el joven de ojos cobalto correría peligro pero ¿por qué razón? Se preguntaba constantemente. No obstante aquel sentimiento le era inquietante, lagrimas cristalinas se acomulaban es su rostro, no sabía porque, pero sentía que debía alejarse de aquel lugar rápidamente. Corrió escapando, corrió y corrió, sin saber a donde ir, sin saber donde estaba, solo seguía corriendo, y entonces, llego a un lugar desconocido.  
  
- Oh genial Duo grandisimo baka te has perdido. – Duo no sabía dónde estaba se limito tan solo a seguir caminando y llego a un lugar donde se podía ver numerosas armas que ahora yacían destruidas como chatarra, en un tiradero, observó el lugar con más atención y entonces se percato de algo que lo dejo, frío y estático sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas que se habían acomunado en sus ojos cayeran incesantemente por sus mejillas. Su corazón dio un giro enorme y el dolor lo embargo completamente, como si una puñalada clavada con furia lo hubiera golpeado directamente. El mundo se derrumbo para Duo en plenitud ante sus pies, no podía creer la escena que sus ojos veían, no podía hacer nada, no podía moverse, ni mucho menos creer lo que contemplaba, su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Heero se encontraba completamente ahí, sin movimiento alguno, el soldado perfecto se encontraba completamente decidido a acabar con su vida, y apuntaba firmemente el arma en su cien, estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo, sin embargo la imagen que Duo observaba petrificado y vino acompañada de palabras de Heero, que helaron al trenzado en todo sus pocos sentidos aun funcionando.  
  
- Este es el fin Heero Yuy será eliminado, las armas de guerra deben ser destruidas, ya no existiré más. Heero apretó el gatillo y disparo, sin embargo segundos antes Duo había salido de su trance y...  
  
- ¡¡¡Noooooooooo!!!, ¡¡¡ Heeeroooo!!!, Duo se había lanzado sobre Heero intentando evitar el disparo, sin embargo había sido demasiado tarde.  
  
La sangre roja y cálida, bañaba el cuerpo completo de Heero, aquella sangre que había salido de la herida producto del disparo, el cuerpo casi sin vida estaba ahí tirado. En efecto el cuerpo por poco sin vida del trenzado, estaba sobre un confundido Heero, Duo había logrado lanzarse sobre Heero haciendo, que este fallara el disparo, haciendo que la bala rozara, en el hombro derecho del trenzado, un leve roce, que aún así, hacia escurrir sangre de él, si hubiera sido un poco más el disparo hubiera matado al chico de ojos violáceos, pero afortunadamente y por poco no fue así.  
  
Un trenzado llorando estaba sobre el cuerpo de Heero, Duo lloraba porque había estado a punto de perder a su Heero, sin embargo, el soldado perfecto, no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su misión volvió a tomar el arma, y la apunto nuevamente en su cien.  
  
- Noooo Heero no lo hagas, por favor – Duo sollozaba intentando convencer a Heero.  
  
- Duo ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?  
  
- Yo vine a detenerte, Heero ¿que demonios estas haciendo? – Aún lloraba y su mirada era de suplica, esperando que Heero le contestara, la situación era demasiado tensa.  
  
- Debo cumplir mi misión, yo solo soy un arma de guerra, Duo, mi misión es acabar con toda arma existente, yo debo ser eliminado – Nuevamente estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo, pero... - Noooo no lo hagas – Duo tomo el arma con sus manos apartándola de Heero en un movimiento rápido.  
  
- Baka que haces dámela  
  
- No Heero, no puedes morir, no puedes morir ¿acaso estás loco?. No eres un arma de guerra, eres un humano Heero ¡cómo yo!, Cómo todos!. ¡¡¡No puedes morir!!! – Las ultimas palabras las dijo con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron, Heero tan solo le dedico una mirada, fría, su rostro era impasible, no reflejaba ningún tipo de alteración y se veía sereno, entonces, lo miro directamente a los ojos violetas, y le pregunto a Duo, aquella pregunta, Duo no la podía contestar, al menos no con la verdad...  
  
- ¿Por que? – Fue la simple pregunta de Heero, confundido por la manera de actuar del piloto Deathscythe. – Mientras que por las mejillas de Duo, lagrimas y más lagrimas saladas caían sin cesar, no podía contestarle a Heero, tan solo porque no sabría como reaccionaría, decirle que no podía morir porque lo amaba, decirle que no podía cometer semejante acto, por él, porque el soldado perfecto, él Heero Yuy era su vida, decirle que el no era una arma sino un muchacho cómo él, y que tanto admiraba, decirle que si se suicidaba, Duo Maxwell moriría con él, no podía decirle aquello, por eso lloraba, sentía la impotencia de no poder decirle la verdad, y tampoco poder responder esa pregunta, intento conservar la calma, y difícilmente miro a Heero a los ojos e intento responderle.  
  
- ¿Por qué? – Volvió a preguntar el piloto 01, con una mirada más desafiante que antes, mientras Duo intentaba controlar sus lagrimas.  
  
- Porque ... porque....tú no eres un arma de guerra ¡no lo eres!, Tú no debes morir Heero.  
  
- Nadie me necesita ahora – fue la sencilla repuesta.  
  
- ¡¡¡Te equivocas aún hay alguien que te necesita!!! – Duo se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, él lo necesitaba, él necesitaba al soldado perfecto, porque lo amaba, el lo necesitaba, por amarlo y porque deseaba demostrarle cuanto le importaba, y cuanto valía para él.  
  
- ¿Quién?  
  
- ¡¡¡Yo Heero!!! Yo...te necesito...porque yo te...  
  
- ¿Tú? – Heero abrió los ojos de sorpresa, el trenzado le estaba diciendo que lo necesitaba, y ¿por qué Duo lloraba? ¿Acaso lamentaría su muerte?, ¿Acaso él le era importante a Duo?, ¿El trenzado se preocupaba por él?, Heero tenía todas estás preguntas, sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendía, era como se sentía, no sabía porque pero sentía un agradable, calor, un calor diferente, al que comúnmente se sentía, un calor que lo llenaba, un calor que lo reconfortaba, ¿acaso sentía eso al ver la preocupación de Duo, se sentía así por la compañía y las palabras del trenzado?, No lo sabía, estaba confundido, sin embargo, no permitió que esas extrañas sensaciones lo dominaran.  
  
- Sí, Heero yo  
  
- ¿Por qué Duo?, Dime ¿por qué razón?  
  
- Por que me importas Heero, por eso no debes morir.  
  
- Soy un arma Duo, mis manos están manchadas de sangre, no es necesario que este aquí, ya acepte mi misión Duo, devuelve el arma.  
  
- ¡Nooo! – Duo intento alejarla de Heero, pero este se la arrebato con facilidad, Duo no sabía que hacer para evitar que Heero se eliminara, no lo sabía, ya no podía soportar más, quería gritar, gritar porque no debería morir, porque lo necesitaba, pero no podía, sin más y sin poder controlarse, se arrojo a los brazos de Heero, sin importar lo que pasará. Y lloro, lloro profundamente, sus lagrimas mojaban la camiseta de Heero, empapándola completamente, y entre llantos, sollozos y suspiros, decía.  
  
- Heero, no ...debes morir, ¡¡¡ no debes!!!, porque yo, yo, yo ¡¡¡te necesito!!!!, Por favor Heero, no lo hagas, no lo hagas, yo te necesito, porque te, a am... O porque tu eres mi mejor amigo, y por eso no debes morir, no eres un arma Heero no lo eres, no lo hagas. – Duo se aferraba al firme pecho de Heero, abrazándolo, llorando sobre él, no querría soltarlo, no quería dejarlo, no permitiría que Heero llevara a cabo su misión, en un impulso rápido, Duo le quito el revolver a Heero, Heero se encontraba con toda su atención en el trenzado, de alguna forma, verlo llorando, le causaba cierta tristeza, aquel muchacho y piloto Gundam que solía hacerle bromas y sonreír, ahora lloraba amargamente solo por él.  
  
- " Duo baka, ¿por qué lloras?, No me gusta verte así, una sonrisa luce mejor en tu rostro, Duo ¿por qué me detuviste? ¿Acaso te importo?, Duo solo soy un arma de guerra, un arma, un soldado que ha asesinado a muchos, incluso a personas que merecían vivir, entonces por qué no quieres que un asesino como yo muera Duo baka?, Por favor, deja esas lagrimas y vuele a sonreír Duo, vuelve a mostrar aquellas sonrisas, que me hacían querer observarte eternamente." – Heero se sentía confundido, no comprendía por más que lo intentaba, no podía comprender porque Duo no deseaba que muriera, sin embargo, también le causaba una cierta sensación de malestar en su pecho, ver a Duo en ese estado, no supo porque razón, pero se limito a abrazar al trenzado, abrazo a Duo y permitió que este llorara muy cerca de su cuello, entonces Heero lo abrazo más aun, sentía una calidez exquisita, parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido para él, una paz lo envolvió completamente, era el sentimiento de sentir que alguien se preocupaba por él, aquel sentimiento que jamás le habían dado, puesto que nunca nadie se preocupo por su vida, por la vida de un soldado, asesino como el, sin embargo lo que Heero no sabía es que su sentir correspondía a esa preocupación que Duo tan amorosamente le daba.  
  
- ¿Duo por qué no deseas que muera? Tan solo dímelo Duo, dime porque debo vivir. – Susurro Heero en el oído de Duo, quien se estremeció al sentir los labios de Heero cerca de su oreja, aquellas palabras le habían llegado como un cosquilleo, entonces Duo, alzo su rostro mirando frente, a frente Heero, y con su mirada vidriosa le dijo.  
  
- Heero ... no debes morir, porque tu no eres un arma Heero, eres un humano y puedes sentir, debes vivir porque yo te necesito, Heero, como tu amigo, te lo pido, y también yo quiero decirte que ...yo quiero ...Heero yo yo quiero pedirte un favor, Heero escúchame.  
  
- Duo ... – Heero tomo a Duo de la barbilla, esperando que este hablara.  
  
- Heero...yo quiero... yo quiero .....¡¡¡¡DEMOSTRARTE PORQUE NO DEBES MORIR!!!, Solo dame tiempo Heero, yo te enseñare el por que. Heero Debes vivir Hee chan, solo dame tiempo, es todo lo que te pido y te enseñare. - Duo estaba completamente sonrojado ante sus propias palabras, le había pedido a Heero que no se eliminara para enseñarle porque debía vivir, y así lo haría Duo, esta vez sería el piloto Deathscythe quien tuviera una misión, la cual por ningún motivo fallaría, intentaría conquistar a Heero, y le demostraría, que él debía vivir porque no era un arma y le profesaría de alguna forma u otra cuanto lo amaba, y cuanto lo quería, sin importar como Duo lo haría, por ello se encontraba sonrojado, el le enseñaría a Heero amándolo que la vida podía ser hermosa, y que el disfrutando su amor podría sentir, y entonces ya no sería más un soldado ni una arma de combate, sería el verdadero Heero Yuy siempre oculto tras la coraza de Gundamio.  
  
- Misión...Fallida...Duo no lo haré - Cerró sus ojos, y arrojo el arma lejos, abandonándola entre la chatarra que yacía en aquel tiradero. Observó a Duo detalladamente seguía luciendo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, aún Duo le observaba con lagrimas en sus violáceos y hechizantes profundos ojos, ahora su cabello caía suelto, por sus hombros y espalda, se veía increíblemente hermoso, Heero estaba maravillado ante esa imagen, tenía que admitirlo su compañero, poseía un atractivo único.  
  
- "Duo, no lo haré mi misión ha sido abortada, no lo haré por ti Duo, aún no se porque razón, pero quiero saber que vas a enseñarme, Duo, y si puedo ver tu sonrisa de siempre entonces la misión no se compara con tu deslumbrante y alegre habitual sonrisa que me hechiza" Heero se quedo contemplando el rostro de Duo, y noto como el sonrojado rostro de Duo se le acercaba poco a poco se encontraba a unos escasos sentimientos, ahora estaban tocando sus rostros, de pronto sintió como unos labios rozaban los suyos, y como Duo le abrazaba, por el cuello sintió un calor embargándolo completamente, y su corazón se acelero se dejo llevar por el momento, y correspondo el beso de Duo, no lo dudo ni un instante, unió sus labios, los labios de Duo eran suaves, y finos, introdujo su lengua, buscando la de Duo y explorando todos aquellos sabores de Duo, más que sabores manjares exóticos y deliciosos, se separo de Duo, pero Duo tenía sus ojos cerrados, las emociones que había sentido en aquella noche, lo habían agobiado, por eso ahora se encontraba inconsciente a causa de un desmayo. Heero se llevo los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha para tocar sus labios ahora rojos por aquel inconscientemente anhelado beso, aun se encontraba agitado, no obstante, Heero podía sentir su corazón acelerado, vivo, latiendo como el de un verdadero muchacho común y normal como todos, ¿sería esto lo que el trenzado quería enseñarle?, No lo sabía pero, aún así permanecía confundido, tomo a Duo en sus brazos cargándolo con suma delicadeza, lo llevaría a su propio departamento, no muy lejos de aquel lugar, y esperaría a que despertara, y aprovechara de curarle la herida de su hombro, que con el tiempo y paso de los minutos había dejado de sangrar.  
  
El joven muchacho de atractiva figura caminaba, con un rumbo fijo y determinado por aquella playa, cargando entre sus brazos, a un joven muchacho de cabellos castaños claro, quien ahora dormía en un sueño producto del cansancio, descansado de todas aquellas emociones que lo habían dominado.  
  
- "Por qué lo hice?, ¿Por qué permití que Duo me besara? No lo se, ¿por qué siento este calor recorriendo, porque mi corazón late apresurado? Duo despierta baka y dime ¿por qué?, Solo tu sabes y quiero que me enseñes el ¿por qué?, Baka no permitiré que Duo vuelva a hacerme sentir vulnerable, yo soy un soldado a pesar de todo, eso es lo que soy Heero Yuy un soldado frío sin emociones, sin embargo, ahora no soy el mismo, y solo hay alguien que sabe la repuesta, baka ... solo Duo" - Como un imán Heero fue atraído al rostro de Duo y deposito sus labios cerrados en la mejilla de Duo, no fue un beso, no fue un roce, solo fue un leve toque, entonces, Heero continuo con su camino, envuelto por la densa niebla nocturna, y el viento frió que soplaba en aquel lugar.  
  
El corazón de Heero estaba cambiando, sin embargo no sabía que pensar, no comprendía que le sucedía, y el trenzado lo había dejado vulnerable y confundió, con un mar de preguntas que no sabía como responder. El corazón frío, el iceberg de hielo que como corazón del joven estoico se creía indestructible, poco a poco se estaba quebrando, sin embargo, muchas cosas sucederían a partir de ahora, este era solo el principio del fin de lo que pronto vendría...  
  
Continuara...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
~ * ~  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, yo espero que si, la verdad pienso que me tardare mucho en continuar está historia, porque no se como puedo seguirla, solo tengo una vaga idea, y ahora que mi hermano regresa no podré escribir como antes.  
  
La verdad que para ser el primer capitulo está muy corta y es que no me gusta, poner capítulos yo prefiero terminarla. Espero que les agrade y sean paciente esperando la continuación  
  
Y ya saben criticas, comentarios, quejas etc a : loretovegeta1@yahoo.es 


	2. El inicio de una Tormenta

Aceptando Amar  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
El inicio de una tormenta  
  
La noche de numerosas emociones había terminado para los jóvenes pilotos Gundams, y ahora un nuevo amanecer misterioso y lleno de intrigas y dudas comenzaba, trayendo consigo nuevos sentimientos completamente desconocidos para ambos, esperando poco a poco a ser revelados...  
  
Los traviesos rayos del sol de aquella mañana se calaban fácilmente por aquella gran ventana demostrando el inicio de un hermoso amanecer, que traería nuevas emociones y quizás sentimientos encontrados, a la vida de los dos jóvenes muchachos.  
  
En aquella habitación confortablemente ordenada se encontraba en una gran cama, sumamente cómodo, Duo recostado y las finas y suaves sabanas le cubrían, dormía profundamente y se podía ver su delgada y perfecta figura gracias a aquellas sabanas que solo le llegaban a la cintura, además de poder contemplar su pecho completamente desnudo y bien formado, ya que la camisa de su pijama estaba ligeramente desabrochada, la cual permitía mostrar la herida, causada por el impacto de la bala que en la madrugada le había rozado y que quizás por un descuido le hubiera costado en ese momento su vida y ahí dormido se encontraba el trenzado dando una hermosa vista sin saber que ese lugar era una parte del departamento de su amado soldado de ojos cobalto, Heero...  
  
A pesar de dormir se veía completamente relajado, como si aquella tristeza y desesperación que lo embargo repentinamente, al saber que Heero quien tanto amaba perdería la vida se hubiera marchado y así era para el joven y atractivo muchacho, de hermosos y enigmáticos, expresivos ojos violáceos. Su rostro reflejaba agrado, se veía tranquilo, hermoso, y en su rostro y específicamente en sus labios se apreciaba lo que parecía ser una ligera curvatura que representaba una pacifica y bella sonrisa, perteneciente a un ángel durmiente, como lo era él. Su cabello castaño, fino y bien cuidado caía por su espalda desparramado, los mechones y el flequillo cubrían una parte de su rostro, haciéndolo ver completamente hermoso como el ángel más precioso sacado de un cuento de hadas, aunque contradictoriamente se hacia llamar un Dios de la muerte.  
  
Mientras tanto muy cerca de ahí a su lado en ese mismo instante, Heero se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama, observando al joven y ruidoso muchacho, que gracias a que dormía se encontraba callado, lo observaba detenidamente con sus penetrantes y fríos ojos de mirada indiferente, que ahora misteriosamente veían al piloto 02 con admiración y al mismo tiempo con ternura, y calidez, y quizás un poco de amor, pero solo el poseedor de aquellos ojos, tan fríos sabía exactamente con que mirada veía al piloto Deathscythe.  
  
- Duo, aún espero saber porque me detuviste logrando que renunciara a mi misión, y quiero que me demuestres aquella razón, por lo cual me detuviste.  
  
Heero aún tenía esa duda en su mente, no comprendía porque Duo había salvado a una maquina fría e insensible de combate como lo era él, pero ahora impulsivamente se encontraba acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Duo en la que antes había depositado lo que parecía ser un sutil beso, la mejilla de Duo era increíblemente suave y lisa, como lo era toda su piel, era un tacto sumamente agradable, y el disfrutaba inconscientemente de acariciar a Duo con esos toque y tactos sumamente delicados como si la mejilla de este fuera un frágil pétalo de rosa, que se podría romper en cualquier instante. Aquellas emociones que alguna vez fueron borradas de Heero parecían despertar poco a poco, y el soldado perfecto, comenzaba lentamente a despertar de un largo y profundo sueño oculto al sentir algo por el "baka trenzado" como lo llamaba constantemente. De pronto y dejándose llevar por el momento comenzó con su vista a memorizar cada parte de las facciones de Duo memorizándolas, contemplándolas embelesado, procurando recordarlas siempre como si fuese la ultima vez que las vería.  
  
- "Mi misión de acabar con mi vida ha sido fallida ahora debo seguir viviendo pero... ¿por qué?... ¿Por qué debo seguir viviendo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo más tendré que ser un asesino y un arma Duo? No comprendo... Eres un baka, una interferencia para mis misiones, y ya lo has demostrado con esta, pero... hay algo que no me permite alejarme de ti ¿acaso tú sabes lo que es Duo?, Por más que lo intente no puedo encontrar la respuesta, estoy seguro que tú si puedes darme una ¿verdad?... Tú si puedes, pero aún así, no estoy seguro si quiera conocerla... Duo".  
  
Heero fue atraído por un sentimiento misterioso en su corazón poco a poco al rostro de Duo y fue acercándose a los labios de este, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, un leve rubor casi imperceptible se pudo apreciar de sus mejillas, no supo porque, ni como, el tiempo se detuvo repentinamente para él, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, dejándolos así por segundos, olvidando cualquier tiempo, espacio o lugar, olvidando todo y lentamente al abrir sus ojos, pudo darse cuenta que se encontraba rozando los labios de Duo, y sintiendo el aroma tan exquisito como de un buquet de flores que emanaba sólo del trenzado, todo esto lo había envuelto en un sopor sumamente atrayente y cálido, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, intentó separarse rápidamente, tan solo había unido sus labios a los de Duo, en una rápida y leve caricia, pero cuando estaba separándose completamente, unos brazos, suaves y acogedores, lo atraparon del cuello, sosteniéndolo posesivamente, eran de Duo y poco a poco el joven de trenza atraía a su amado, Heero se sorprendió abriendo sus ojos grandemente cuando se dio cuenta, que en su boca, una ansiosa lengua, buscaba con ansias la suya, sintió un gemido ahogado proveniente de Duo, y Heero tan solo se dejo llevar por aquellas sensaciones de ensueño, que el chico de ojos violetas le hacía sentir. Un calo agradable lo recorría, sus mejillas seguían con ese leve color carmesí, estaba perdiendo todas las defensas en este momento, entonces la lengua de Duo cobro vida propia, y ambos se unieron en una apasionante y fogoso beso, en una exploración mutua, ambos muchachos estaban besándose y Heero, entonces se percato bruscamente de lo que hacía, y se permitió salir de aquel embrujante trance, en el que esas sensaciones le mantenían dominado. Se separó bruscamente del beso, dejando a Duo recostado en la cama, Heero mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pensando, y aún impactado por lo que había hecho y por permitirse dejarse llevar por aquellas sensaciones que él en un campo de batalla consideraba completamente innecesarias e inútiles.  
  
- ¿En que diablos estoy pensando? ¿Por qué lo hice? Maldición, me estoy dejando llevar por estas sensaciones tan extrañas, yo no puedo permitirme esto. – Enojado consigo mismo se encontraba Heero, desde que había fallado su misión, sus defensas se estaban derrumbando lentamente, el ya no era el mismo soldado que antes, y debía a toda costa recuperar esa posición que desde niño le habían enseñado.  
  
Mientras que de Duo luego de este suceso reciente, tan solo se escaparon unos débiles susurros, susurros completamente inesperados, tanto para Heero como para el mismo, pero esto, él no lo sabía - Heero mmmm aún es temprano, para la misión tenemos tiempo, déjame dormir un poco más - En efecto como todo un baka, Duo dormía entre sueños, y actuaba sin estar consciente de sus propios actos mientras dormía, por esa razón había correspondido el beso, aunque en lo profundo de su ser el anhelaba que el suceso que se acababa de llevar a cabo algún día se realizará...  
  
- Duo grandisimo baka, no sé que es lo que piensas hacer, pero ya no te permitiré que tengas este control de emociones sobre mí. - Luego de aquellas palabras no supo cuando tiempo transcurrió, quizás unas horas, minutos o segundos, pero pudo ver que Duo finalmente abría sus ojos.  
  
- Aaaaammm ¿Eh? Mhh ¿Dónde estoy? Demonios no recuerdo nada ¿Eh donde estoy que no estaba caminado por la playa?  
  
Estas en mi departamento baka  
  
- ¿eh?...Hee...Hee ...ro ¡¡¡Heeeeerooo!!! ¡¡¡Estas vivo!!! – Duo se lanzo repentinamente a los brazos, de un asombrado muchacho, y rápidamente fue alejado con un empujón que lo hizo caer nuevamente a la cama recostado, Heero quería recuperar su antigua postura y para esto su frialdad e indiferencia, debían salir a flote, mientras que Duo se encontraba a un intentando de despertarse del letargo, pero una voz, demasiado fría y cortante, le interrumpió.  
  
-¿Cómo sigue tu herida?  
  
- Te refieres a esta – Señalo su hombro. – No es nada Hee chan – Le dedico su más amplia sonrisa despertina.  
  
- No debiste interponerte en mi misión, tan solo eres un estorbo, que siempre causa molestias – Aquellas palabras de Heero le dolieron profundamente, le clavaron su pecho, levemente, para luego clavar con más fuerza, se oían tan frías, e indiferentes, como si a Heero no le importara que le pudiera suceder, sin embargo, a pesar de todo, intento utilizar su mejor mascara, una sonrisa, para que el soldado frío y estoico no se diera cuenta de su estado, pero conociendo a Heero este jamás se percataría.  
  
- Lo siento mucho señor soldado perfecto, pero no podía permitir que muriera, recuerde lo que Shinigami le dijo – Duo se sonrojo ante ese pensamiento recordaba, haber detenido a Heero, pidiéndole que le diera tiempo, para demostrarle que no era un arma sino, un muchacho como él mismo, y la forma más correcta para él, era demostrárselo con su amor, pero Heero era un muchacho demasiado, impasible y frío, con un carácter inquebrantable, y sus esperanzas poco a poco se perdían al no saber como lograr, su principal, objetivo.  
  
- Duo  
  
- ¿eh? ¿Qué sucede Hee chan?  
  
- ¿Cuándo comenzaras?  
  
- ¿Comenzar? ¿A que te refieres?  
  
¿Cuándo me enseñaras?  
  
¿Enseñarte que cosa? – Duo no comprendía las palabras de Heero.  
  
- Tu favor – contesto tajante, entonces Duo recordó, a que se refería.  
  
Yo te prometí que lo haría pronto, y nunca huyo ni mucho menos digo mentiras, ese soy yo el valiente Duo Maxwell ¿o acaso lo olvidas?. Realmente quieres aprender ¿ne Heero? – Duo sonrío ante sus verdaderas intenciones y saber que Heero mostraba interés y recordaba sus palabras le daban, más ánimos y leves esperanzas.  
  
- Ese no es asunto tuyo yo solo hice una pregunta.  
  
- Vaya tu nunca cambias ¿verdad amigo?, no se como pude llegar a interesarme en un sujeto como tú, "llegando a amarte" – penso para si mismo - pero... no podía permitir que te eliminaras.  
  
No debiste haber interferido.  
  
No podía dejar que murieras, no podía permitir que te quitaras la vida.  
  
A mi no me interesa lo que pueda pasarte ni mucho menos tu vida deberías hacer lo mismo conmigo.  
  
Ya lo sé Heero, sé que para ti soy sólo un estorbo pero aún así yo... no podía – Los ojos de Duo vidriaban al oír tan crueles palabras de su amor no correspondido y resonaban una y otra vez en su mente, la frialdad de Heero era algo que siempre lo hería, pero aún así él amaba a Heero Yuy sin importar como lo tratase el simplemente lo amaba tal y como Heero era, y nada de lo que pasara podría hacer que dejara de amarlo, probablemente nada...  
  
Será mejor que tomes un baño, y te vayas. – Su tono era imperativo.  
  
Irme ¿a qué te refieres Heero?, Yo te prometí... – No pudo continuar su voz temblaba, ¿acaso Heero lo estaba echando?  
  
Eso lo sé, debes ir a buscar tus cosas, yo no me moveré de este lugar, fue tu idea, detener mi misión, y espero saber porque lo hiciste, por eso traerás tus cosas, y vivirás conmigo, si no quieres puedes irte, y dejarme, tu presencia no me es necesaria, así podré cumplir mi misión sin que interfieras.  
  
-¡Noooo!, No es necesario yo iré por ellas, iré por mis cosas Heero, pero primero tomare un baño si me lo permites.  
  
- Hn – Duo se alejo rumbo al baño llevando ropa, que Heero le había ofrecido, una camiseta verde como la que siempre usaba el soldado perfecto, y unos jeans desgastados y mientras se alejaba una solitaria lagrima cayo por su mejilla izquierda y luego de está le sucedieron en ambas mejillas otras...  
  
Y mientras tanto en el corazón de Heero un dolor punzaba haciéndole herir su pecho, el soldado perfecto había prometido a sí mismo ser frío y no permitir que la cercanía con el joven de trenza le afectara, sin embargo tan solo podía actuar de manera indiferente, dura y seria ya que Heero Yuy no permitiría que aquellos sentimientos desconocidos le dominaran, de alguna forma u otra una frialdad se apoderaba de el, una frialdad que el mismo mantenía haciendo que con esto su corazón se enfriara cada ves mas, esa era la forma en que trataría a Duo no permitiría que sus defensas flaquearan de ninguna forma, sin embargo al parecer esta pequeña misión le costaría mas de los que esperaba...  
  
Duo a su ves alejándose de Heero había entrado al baño, llevaba puesto su pijama el mismo que llevaba cuando encontró a Heero apunto de suicidarse, se desnudo, y su hermosa figura se pudo apreciar perfectamente, una piel suave, nívea, bien cuidada, su hermoso cabello castaño ligeramente ondulado, cayendo de una forma exquisita por su espalda, había llenado la bañera de agua y en ella había depositado las respectivas sales formando deliciosas burbujas que esperaban que ese cuerpo tan seductor, las tocara. Comenzó a entrar a la bañera, lentamente, y paso a paso a paso hasta estar en ella completamente, cubierto por las burbujas que tapaban su cuerpo, cerro sus ojos, dejando ver sus pestañas finas y delicadas, se relajo, intentando despejar su mente, pero a pesar de eso unas lagrimas, rebeldes, cayeron, lagrimas y lagrimas, que reflejaban su tristeza, la tristeza y la inseguridad de que su Heero no le correspondiera, como seria feliz, si tan solo el muchacho estoico le demostrara un indicio de cariño, tan solo una palabra, tan solo una sonrisa, o un leve gesto y con eso el corazón de Duo Maxwell dejaría de llorar lagrimas de sangre, al ver ese amor inalcanzable correspondido por milagros.  
  
- Heero tu nunca cambias, verdad Hee chan siempre serás un piloto Gundam de alas rebeldes, al menos tenemos algo en común ne? Heero... – Duo cerro sus ojos envolviéndose en ese ambiente de fragancias y aromas relajantes, cerrando sus ojos, y visualizando al dueño rebelde de su corazón...  
  
Unos largos minutos después, Heero había terminado de preparar una cena, el tiempo que llevaba en su departamento siempre solitario, le habían obligado a aprender algo de cocina y aunque no era un experto, debía hacer lo posible, todo en la mesa estaba listo, los cubiertos ordenados perfectamente en sus respectivos lugares, y los platos ya servidos, solo faltaba el baka trenzado, mientras lo esperaba el chico de ojos cobalto comenzaría a servir la comida, pero en su mente no le era fácil olvidar las palabras de Duo que se repetían constantemente confundiéndolo cada ves mas...  
  
Estaba exhausto, realizar todo ese trabajo solo le había agotado, vestía unos jeans azules oscuros que contrastaban exóticamente con sus ojos cobalto enigmáticos aquellos jeans de cuero marcaban sus nalgas y muslos bien formados llevaba también una playera negra manga corta la cual ahora se encontraba completamente bañada en sudor.  
  
- Mm... Duo se esta tardando demasiado será mejor que lo haga ahora... Misión Aceptada – Heero se quito la playera negra que llevaba puesta ya que esta estaba completamente empapada en sudor. – Duo, esta ves será mi turno. – Y se dirigió decidido rumbo al baño, con un brillo imposible de identificar en sus ojos.  
  
Duo aun continuaba disfrutando de aquel delicioso relajo en el que se encontraba envuelto, se sentía maravillado, descansado, plenamente relajado, disfrutando de aquellas suaves burbujas que cubrían completamente su cuerpo, brindándole un placer agradable, y envolviendo en un delicioso sopor, tan solo se podía ver su cabeza y su rostro con aquellas delicadas facciones que poseía y su cabello castaño claro estaba sumergido completamente suelto y desparramado por las burbujas, de pronto sintió unos pasos acercarse al baño, alguien se encontraba afuera, era Heero.  
  
Los ojos de Duo se posaron en la puerta, con cierta curiosidad, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Heero quien se encontraba a fuera entro rápidamente, luciendo sus pectorales, dorso y pecho desnudos. Duo ante la intromisión de Heero quedo perplejo.  
  
- ¿Hee... Heero?... ¿Que haces aquí?  
  
- Solo vine a cumplir una misión Duo... – el trenzado tembló al escuchar la vos decidida y seductora del 01 acompañada de esa mirada intensa y perturbadora.  
  
- ¿Al... algo? ¿A que te refieres? – Algo en su interior le decía que no debía haber preguntado eso, sabiendo la respuesta de ante mano.  
  
- Es algo que deseas Duo, y que yo también. – Coloco su mano izquierda en los azulejos del baño afirmándose, para desabrochar sus tenis y quitárselos, Duo tan solo lo miraba atónito, comenzaba a sentir un calor rodeándolo en su cuerpo, de alguna forma presentía lo que el muchacho frente a el, tenia en mente. El 01 ahora llevo sus manos a la hebilla de su jeans, quitándola lentamente, torturando y haciendo esperar a Duo, intencionalmente, logro desabrocharla y la arrojó al suelo.  
  
- Hee...ro – Duo trago saliva fuertemente, mientras atónito en la bañera y con su cuerpo ardiendo de deseo recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo cada ves más apetecible de Heero.  
  
- ¿Me deseas no es verdad Duo? ¿Deseas que te tome? ¿Y que te haga mío?, No puedes negarlo me deseas – Entonces ahora comenzó a bajar sus pantalones azul oscuros, lentamente bajándolos por sus muslos, rodillas, tobillos, y finalmente deshaciéndose de ellos, ahora estaba completamente desnudo, pues no llevaba ropa interior bajo el pantalón, Duo ahora podía ver al soldado perfecto en todo su esplendor, y ver su bien dotado miembro erguido por el deseo carnal que sentía hacia el trenzado, a causa de esto la reacción de Duo fue, evidente se sonrojo violentamente tiñendo sus mejillas de rubor. Temblaba completamente, de pies a cabeza, no había parte de su cuerpo que no se estremeciera, vio a Heero acercándose a la tina intento decir algo, intento abrir su boca, intento pronunciar palabras, intento por todos los medios darle la orden a su cerebro de decir algo, de poder hablar, de detenerlo, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, ni mucho menos sus boca, su mente, ni sus labios, no supo como ni cuando, ni mucho menos en que momento, solo pudo observar en cámara lenta, como Heero comenzaba a introducirse en la tina, como se sentaba sobre su pelvis y como comenzaba a rozar su pene excitado y erguido en el, intento reunir fuerzas de su interior a pesar de que los movimientos de Heero le excitaban y mas aún sus gemidos.  
  
- Heer...o – Pero en el instante una boca necesitada y sedienta capturo sus labios, robándole un beso, un beso apasionado, furioso, intenso, el cual él respondió dejándose hacer, dejándole a Heero que hiciera lo que deseara con su cuerpo, pues este había sido guardado durante mucho tiempo solo para el, para que su mas anhelado deseo se hiciera realidad, sintió una lengua invadir su boca, recorriéndola incesantemente sin descanso por todas partes, era para ambos una necesidad vital, la lengua de ambos entrelazados jugueteando uniéndose, saboreándose, toncandose, deseosas, anhelantes, interminables, pero el oxigeno se les hizo insuficientes y debieron separarse, al hacerlo un hilo de saliva les unía, Duo respiraba agitadamente, azorado, excitado, agotado, su respiración era rápida, dificultuosa, anormal, agitada completamente, sus labios estaban rojos por la pasión ejercida por Heero.  
  
- Te gusta mmm ¿verdad Duo? No puedes negarlo, lo deseas, deseas que te haga mío.  
  
- Mmmh aaah Heero – Gemidos y suspiros de placer y excitación contenida por Duo era tan solo lo único que salía de sus labios, tan solo quería disfrutar de ese momento. – Y fue cuando entonces sintió, como Heero comenzaba a juguetear con sus tetillas pellizcándolas, hundiéndolas, apretándolas, lamiéndolas, succionándolas, con dedicación y deleite, mientras el cuerpo de Duo se movía por los espasmos producidos, por los movimientos del miembro de Heero sobre el de ambos frotándose con violencia, con ímpetu para alargar el placer, para obtener placer, para disfrutarlo plenamente Heero estiro su mano y busco el tapón que hacia que la bañera estuviera con agua, lo encontró y jalo haciendo que el agua y las burbujas se fueran, y continuo con su trabajo.  
  
- Mmm Duo tu sabor es delicioso mmmmhhh exquisito aaa – Continuaba jugueteando con las tetillas erguidas y rojas de Duo mientras se frotaban mutuamente.  
  
- Ah Heero, ah mmmh ah sigue así no pares por favor aa.  
  
Heero se canso de seguir con ese trabajo y decidió explorar otras partes del cuerpo delicioso de Duo ese cuerpo aromático por las fragancias y aromas de las burbujas que habían cubierto el cuerpo de Duo, segundos antes, bajo por su vientre y comenzó a besar, besar su vientre, en una lluvia de besos infinitos, saboreando con su lengua la piel de Duo, mientras este se retorcía de placer, de pronto introdujo su lengua en el ombligo de Duo haciéndole sentir su lengua húmeda totalmente, causándole costillas y corrientes eléctricas de un placer infinito haciéndole respirar entre cortadamente por la excitación y agitación de las sensaciones que sentía.  
  
- Aaaa Heero – Gimió el trenzado al sentir la lengua de Heero entrar en su ombligo, mientras Heero continuo por unos segundos, decidió bajar, bajar mas, y entonces llego a su objetivo el miembro de Duo, que estaba rojo, erguido, y deseable para ser probado por el, dejo que Duo respirara un poco agitadamente por lo sucedido, y se separo un poco, concentro su atención en el miembro y entonces fue cuando lo tomo entre sus manos, en ambas y lo atrapo en su boca aprisionándolo con sus labios y sus dientes, Duo ante el acto, no pudo mas que aferras sus uñas a la espalda desnuda de Heero, fue un movimiento demasiado brusco, demasiado rápido, demasiado fugaz y lo tomo desprevenido. Heero siguió con su tarea, comenzó a chupar, el miembro de Duo como si fuera un delicioso caramelo dulce, y sabroso, lo succiono y lo succiono, apretándolo, los gemidos de Duo eran infinitos, tanto placer, tantas sensaciones, tantas cosas que sentía, ese calor embriagándolo, ese calor, calor intenso, que le quemaba el cuerpo, la lengua de Heero, su boca, sus labios apretar su miembro, succionándolo, estaba llegando, estaba llegando a un posible orgasmo, su cuerpo ya no podía resistir tanto placer, sentía su cuerpo venirse y mas aun cuando Heero pellizco con su lengua ligeramente el glande, pero justo cuando el orgasmo del trenzado estaba por suceder, Heero bruscamente se separo, haciendo que Duo rompiera el momento y evitando que se derramara, Duo le miro expectante.  
  
- Ohhh mmmm Heeroooo  
  
- Mmm Duo, ¡baka! Debes esperar, lo mejor aun no ha llegado... Duo.  
  
Heero retomo su tarea, está ves fue distinto comenzó a lamer el rededor de todo el miembro saboreando y sintiendo el sabor salado del semen de Duo que había sido liberado, un sabor exquisito, y viscoso color blanquecino, está ves dejo su tarea y ahora tomo a Duo de la cintura con una mano, y con la otra se dirigió a la entrada de Duo completamente dilatada, inserto sus dedos, y los movió bruscamente sacándole un gemido a Duo uno mas de muchos.  
  
- Aaaaa ¡¡¡Heero!!! – Pero Heero ante esto no fue pasivo e introdujo dos dedos mas, volteándolos en el interior de Heero.  
  
- Hee...ro... espera... me duele... no lo hagas... ah... ah.. – Pero Heero hizo caso omiso ante las palabras del 02, y continuo con su labor, tomo su propio miembro y con el semen de Duo en sus dedos lubrico su propio miembro, entonces sujeto su masculinidad y la acerco a la entrada de Duo expuesta ante él, ya que Duo había abierto sus piernas completamente y lo mas que podía, como deseando que le penetrara, aprovecho que las piernas de Duo estaban máximamente abiertas y firmes, tomo su miembro y entonces comenzó a introducirlo en Duo, cuando lo hizo, Duo sintió un ligero dolor, pues su rostro mostraba esa expresión, los ojos de Duo ahora estaban bañados en lagrimas, y las gotas de su sudor resbalaban por su frente estaba empapado, por el ejercicio realizado, su cabello castaño claro ligeramente ondulado, caía ahora lacio, y desparramado sobre la mayor parte de la tina de baño, entonces, sintió como algo era introducido en su entrada, como aquello chocaba con sus paredes internas, musculares y elásticas, abriendo camino a aquel grande y bien dotado invasor, entonces al mismo tiempo en que entrelazo sus caderas y empujando hacia adelante, Heero también lo hizo, logrando una perfecta penetración, Heero comenzó a moverse, moverse en un ritmo, salvaje, e intenso, le estaba haciendo el amor de una forma, intensa y salvaje, como era la personalidad de Heero en ciertas ocasiones que solo el había visto, ambos cuerpos se movían violentamente, y ambos cuerpos disfrutaban del éxtasis apunto de llegar al clímax de eso, Heero estaba sonrojado Duo apenas podía ver el rostro de Heero ya que tanto placer, su respiración, los fuertes latidos de su corazón, todo le hacia perder el sentido y la razón, Heero se movía fuertemente y Duo entrelazaba mas y más sus piernas, empalándose mas, mientras por la pasión desbordante de su cuerpo enterraba sus uñas a la espalda de Heero, cosa que a ambos los excitaba mas, ambos llegaban a sus limites, ambos estaban llegando al máximo orgasmo.  
  
- Duo, Duo, ¡¡¡Duo!!!  
  
Aahhh Heero, Heero ahhh me gusta dame mas por favor no te detengas ah ah  
  
Ambos cuerpos temblaron y entonces, ante tanto desenfreno salvaje de pasión liberaron su semen al mismo tiempo.  
  
Heeeeeroooo  
  
Duo...  
  
Duo cayo rendido ante la situación y cerro sus ojos, respirando agitadamente, entonces abrió sus ojos, su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración, miro a Heero, este le sonreía y le miraba fijamente.  
  
- Te amo Duo – dejo salir Heero de sus labios como confesión, se veía hermoso, cabello alborotado castaño oscuro cayendo lacio y bañando en sudor al igual que todo su cuerpo, respiración agitada por la excitación, y mejillas sonrojadas completamente acompañadas e la única sonrisa del soldado que había visto dedicarle en su vida.  
  
- ¡Oh! Hee chan aah Heero... – Duo estaba maravillado jamas penso que algo así pudiera sucederle, se sentía en las nubes, envuelto en una calidez, maravillosa, se había entregado al soldado perfecto, y este le había dicho que le amaba todo en sus sueños era mágico...  
  
- ¡¡¡Duo!!!,¡¡¡Duo!!! Respóndeme – La puerta del baño sonaba fuertemente al ser golpeada por Heero quien se encontraba afuera.  
  
Entonces Duo rápidamente abrió sus ojos ante la insistencia del golpeteo de la puerta, al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, desnudo en la tina, cubierto por las burbujas, y decepcionado se dio cuenta de que todo aquello no había sido mas que un sueño, al relajarse y quedarse dormido pensando en Heero un sueño, tan solo un sueño y el mas erótico y candente que había tenido del soldado perfecto en toda su vida...  
  
El muchacho de cabello alborotado siguió golpeando insistentemente, hasta que obtuvo respuesta.  
  
- Hee... ro, ¿qué sucede? – grito Duo para que el 01 pudiera escucharlo, aunque se encontrara excitado por el reciente sueño con su miembro erguido e hinchado.  
  
Baka trenzado, te he estado llamado durante mucho tiempo, solo vine para advertirte que si desordenas el baño tu serás quien limpie todo el desastre, entendiste.  
  
- ¿Queee? ¡Hey! Hee chan, yo soy el invitado tú tu eres... eres quien debe limpiar todo, limpiar no es trabajo de Shinigami, yo solo soy... el dios de la muerte, el valiente Duo Maxwell, no un sirviente. – Una gota apareció resbalando por la mejilla de Duo, se había dado cuenta que mientras dormía, y tenia aquel candente sueño con el maravilloso y seductor soldado perfecto se había venido en pleno sueño derramando su semen y había arrojado mucha espuma producto de las burbujas al suelo, ante tanto movimiento este estaba completamente empapado, probablemente Heero le regañaría, esto era parte de la venganza de Heero, recordaba cierta ocasión en la que Heero había intentado cocinar algo cuando se conocieron por primera ves, e hizo explotar la cocina a disparos una ves que esta comenzó a sobre calentarse intentado detener el incesante humo que salía, en esa ocasión Duo le había obligado a limpiar todo, y Heero prometio vengarce.  
  
Grrr Heero está bien Hee chan tu ganas limpiare. – Duo resignado prometio cumplir con aquello.  
  
Misión Cumplida – Una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de Heero, finalmente había logrado vengarse del trenzado, había logrado su objetivo, y ahora ese brillo misterioso e imposible de identificar en sus ojos, había desaparecido, ese brillo característico de la determinación de llevar a cabo un objetivo.  
  
Heero regreso al comedor, esperando la llegada del trenzado, ahora se había vestido con una camisa verde oscura.  
  
- Rayos, solo fue un sueño, solo un sueño, maldición – Duo se había entristecido, después de todo aquel momento que paso con Heero, aquel momento en el que se entregaba y hacia el amor con el, no era mas que una ilusión, una ilusión de un anhelado y profundo deseo de su mente y su corazón, con la resignación decidió salir, del baño para finalmente ir por sus cosas y trasladarse al departamento de Heero, quizás algún día aquel sueño fogoso y candente podría hacerse realidad...  
  
Heero comenzaba a terminar con los ajustes de la mesa, y mientras lo hacia hoyo una vos conocida.  
  
¡Hee chan! Voy por mis cosas ya estoy listo – Duo ahora estaba vestido y lo que menos deseaba era incomodar a su amor secreto ni mucho menos verlo a sus ojos, pero se quedo perplejo al ver que su mirada involuntariamente viajo recorriendo todo el cuerpo del muchacho que tenia frente a el, Heero se veía sencillamente erótico y arrebatador.  
  
¡Baka! ¿No vas a comer? – Pregunto Heero con cierto enfado, al notar como Duo le recorría tan solo con su mirada y además por alguna razón desconocida, un instinto de soldado presentía que no debía dejar que el baka trenzado se fuera tan rápido.  
  
Hee chan ¿es en serio? – Dijo con cierta curiosidad mirando a los ojos cobalto que brillaban con un cierto destello de misterio.  
  
Hn  
  
Hee chan yo prefiero, prefiero ir por mis cosas, lo que menos quiero es ser una, una...  
  
¿Molestia?  
  
Sí Heero yo no...  
  
Duo, No eres una molestia, solo una interferencia para mis misiones – Esas palabras dieron un golpe en Duo sobre todo por la seguridad y determinación con que el chico de cabello alborotado las dijo.  
  
Entonces será mejor que me vaya ahora – Dio un paso para irse, pero...  
  
¡Espera!, No seas un baka Duo a lo que me refiero es que tan solo no interrumpas en mis asuntos, y por ultimo – Dudo en continuar la frase.  
  
¿Sí?  
  
Ten... cuidado... Duo – el nombre del trenzado lo dijo casi en un inaudible susurro, sentía algo, algo misterioso, algo peligroso, pero no sabia que era.  
  
Descuida Hee chan, no me pasara nada "o al menos eso espero"- y sin aviso, y sin saber porque, se acero al rostro de Heero lentamente, estaba a escasos centímetros, unos ojos azules, le observaban con curiosidad y con un brillo de anhelo en sus cobaltos ojos, el trenzado cerro sus ojos, para no enfrentarse con la perturbadora mirada y sentía como su corazón golpeaba, golpeaba, al principio un latido rápido, un latido que se incrementaba con el paso de los segundos para aumentar en un golpeteo fuerte, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rubor que le hacia ver sumamente tierno, se acerco a los labios de Heero, y este cerro sus ojos, esperando lo inevitable, y entonces lo sintió... sintió como unos labios depositaban un beso corto en su mejilla, abrió sus ojos para ver a Duo y tan solo vio a un muchacho sonriente, pero lo que hizo el trenzado luego, le sorprendió este, acerco su mano y acaricio suavemente la mejilla del piloto del 01, sonriendo y le dijo:  
  
Vamos Heero, no es necesario que te preocupes por mí, soy el Dios de la muerte, ¿recuerdas?. Bien te veré luego amigo – y se dio la vuelta antes guiñiendole el ojo a Heero, quien sentía que no debía dejar ir a aquella belleza de ojos violetas y sonrisa eterna, sentía que esa sería la ultima ves que vería esa sonrisa, y esos ojos amatistas...  
  
Sin poder hacer nada se dirige al comedor, mirando con preocupación él puesto que se encuentra frente a el y el plato servido que le correspondería probar al muchacho que acaba de salir por la puerta sin preocuparse de su inevitable destino...  
  
Mientras tanto en un lugar cercano, a una cierta distancia, oculta silenciosamente la silueta y figura de un hombre joven de cabellera al parecer rubia, se encontraba observando toda la escena, con una suma cautela, y particular interés rigurosamente, en especial a aquel muchacho que él conocía como Heero Yuy del cual debía vengarce, para llevar a cabo su cometido y al mismo tiempo revancha, jamás le perdonaría a Heero Yuy la vergüenza por la cual le había hecho pasar, aquella humillación que el creía imperdonable, jamás se lo perdonaría, por ello su corazón estaba lleno de deseo, deseo de venganza, una venganza de la cual disfrutaría lentamente solo si la llevase a cabo, su corazón estaba lleno de ira ese joven guardaba numerosos resentimientos en contra del chico de ojos cobalto, siendo la principal, haber sido derrotado, no solo en un combate de esgrima, sino que además, haber perdido el amor, de aquella muchacha, que le fascinaba, el amor de Relena Darlian que tanto deseaba y anhelaba había intentado por todos los medios sorprenderla y hacer que posara sus ojos en él, pero no lo logro, todos sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles y vanos, sin embargo, las cosas se complicaron más con la llegada al Instituto de Heero Yuy, y Erik le guardaba aquel profundo rencor.  
  
Erik Ludock pertenecía a una familia de alta clase social, muy adinerada, sus padres desde niño lo habían consentido dándole todo lo que él deseara, y esta vez el amor de Relena Darlian sería suyo a toda costa sin importar las consecuencias, que sus tácticas sucias, oscuras y malévolas trajeran.  
  
La familia de Erik era poseedora de un complejo y enorme laboratorio en el cual trabajaban con diferentes sustancias y peligrosos componentes químicos que habían sido mutados químicamente en su totalidad para realizar diversas sustancias que aún así no habían sido completamente probadas, pero estás solían ser peligrosas y mortales a tal punto de alterar cualquier organismo viviente genéticamente, pero en cada ser vivo las mutaciones eran diferentes, por esto nunca se sabía como afectarían al ser en que serían usadas.  
  
Sin embargo entre todas esas sustancias creadas, existía una que no había sido probada aún dada a la peligrosidad de sus componentes y sus efectos eran desconocidos. Erick estaba cegado por la venganza, y no dudaría en usar las tácticas más sucias si le era necesario, y él aprovecharía su venganza como una oportunidad perfecta, para experimentar en uno de los dos chicos aquella misteriosa materia, ya que conocer sus efectos le sería algo divertido y la perfecta forma de comenzar su resentimiento contra el muchacho de ojos cobalto, causándole así una gran herida, dejándole débil y vulnerable, al llevar a cabo su plan y utilizar la misteriosa y letal sustancia para ser probada causando probablemente lo más desastrosos resultados...  
  
El joven de cabellera larga perfectamente trenzada se encontraba a unos pasos del departamento de su tan amado soldado perfecto, en su corazón aun no albergaba la idea de que a partir de ahora él viviría ahí, tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos de aquel piloto que para muchos era todo un misterio.  
  
El viento sopaba levemente y los largos cabellos castaños del muchacho de trenza que estaban sueltos se remecían constantemente con el viento brillando hermosamente con los rayos de sol que le iluminaban.  
  
Era una tarde soleada y en el aire se podía sentir una atmósfera calurosa, pero agradable entonces, repentinamente las nubes comenzaron a moverse en el cristalino y vasto cielo que se alzaba altamente sobre él, y este comienza a nublarse repentinamente.  
  
Ligeras y finas gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer empapando ligeramente todo, las gotas caen y caen en el piso al principio suavemente, pero conforme transcurren los segundos, estás comienzan a caer con violencia, e ímpetu, mojando todo lo que tocan, incluyendo al trenzado y la camiseta verde, que felizmente llevaba puesta, siendo de su Hee chan, y sus jeans un poco desgastados junto con toda su ropa. El joven de trenza empieza a sentir la lluvia empapándolo traspasando su ropa y mojando su propio cuerpo.  
  
- ¡Genial!, Lluvia, lo que faltaba, volveré con Heero, además ya tengo mis cosas, solo espero que el señor soldado perfecto no se moleste. Oh genial Duo cuando Heero vea su ropa preferida mojada de seguro te golpeara, cielos debí haber traído el impermeable uff. – Se abrazaba a sí mismo fastidiado por la lluvia que le empapaba, y junto con el frío viento que soplaban entumeciendo su delgada figura.  
  
Duo se encontraba en una calle totalmente solitaria, la gente que caminaba por ahí, había corrido inmediatamente huyendo al sentir la fuerte lluvia que se avecinaba, pero el trenzado lo había hecho y como consecuencia desde aquí comenzaría para el una tormenta...  
  
Caminaba a paso rápido, y apenas divisaba las tiendas de venta, las casas, y todo lo que se encontraba su alrededor, la lluvia no permitía oír nada, por lo tanto no se percataba de la misteriosa sombra que se reflejaba en el suelo y que le venia siguiendo desde un buen rato. Se detuvo por un momento, sentía que alguien lo seguía se volteo y entonces, el muchacho de cabellos rubio salto sobre el, de una forma ágil arrojándolo al suelo y sujetando por las muñecas.  
  
¡Maldición! Quien diablos eres – Intentaba safarse.  
  
- Vaya, vaya así que tú eres Duo Maxwell ¿verdad trenzado?  
  
Eso no es asunto tuyo, ¡SUÉLTAME! – Duo le dio un puñetazo a Erick, al soltar su mano derecha, pero este le correspondió, acertando un golpe directo en el rostro.  
  
¡MALDITO!, ¿COMO? TE ATREVES A GOLPEARME DESGRACIADO. – Erick comenzaba a perder la paciencia.  
  
Jajaja vaya, no sabia que mi agresor fuera una muchacha – Duo sonrío con malicia intentando ocultar el temor que sentía el agarre de ese muchacho rubio era bastante fuerte, por lo tanto podía intuir que ese no era cualquier chico.  
  
Te crees muy listo, ¿cierto trenzado?. Ya veras si dices lo mismo – Erick llevo sus manos al cuello de Duo intentando estrangularlo, Duo no podía respirar, se sentía asfixiado.  
  
Suéltame, cof cof, maldito, me estas cof cof matando, basta.  
  
No pareces el mismo ¿ya te acobardaste? Mmm así me gustan mas, rebeldes, pero cobardes – Su mirada reflejaba cierta lujuria. Y entonces comenzó a pasar su lengua por el cuello de Duo, provocándole a este un sentimiento de repulsión y asco, al sentir esa lengua extraña y asquerosa recorrerle.  
  
¡Miserable! ¿Quien diablos eres? ¡Maldito! Cuando me libere conocerás la furia de Shinigami.  
  
Jajajaja si eee Dios de la muerte, no me parece que estés en las condiciones de decir eso ¿no te parece? – Erick comenzó a pasar sus manos bajo la camiseta de Duo que estaba completamente empapada, empezó a acariciar su pecho, con deseo, simplemente quería asustar un poco a ese muchacho y cumplir con el trabajo que le habían encomendado, no quería decepcionar a la persona para la cual estaba trabajando.  
  
No se quien diablos seas, pero si crees que me vas a hacer algo estas muy equivocado ¡toma esto!- Duo aprovecho para golpear a Erick, con una patada certera dándole un fuete golpe en el estomago.  
  
Aaaaa Maldito, Esta ves no seré benévolo contigo – Erick saco un revolver que llevaba, apunto a Duo y disparo directo a la pierna izquierda lo que hizo que Duo cayera al piso.  
  
Diablos, diablos aaa – Intento levantarse y devolverle el daño al rubio pero no pudo.  
  
Jajaja vaya, vaya para ser un ex piloto Gundam eres todo un caso perdido, ¡ja! Será mejor que no pierda tiempo. – Erick empujo a Duo haciéndolo caer, al suelo e manera brusca, sin importar la herida que Duo poseía, y sin importar la sangre que caía sin cesar. Lo sujeto de la trenza violentamente y le golpeo en la rodilla haciéndole al trenzado sacar un grito de agonía de dolor.  
  
Aaaa "Demonios que voy a hacer ahora estoy perdido si tan solo tuviera un arma o a mi Deatshythe"  
  
¿Asustado lindura? Mmm lastima, pero para ti las cosas apenas comienzan aquí. – aprovechando la herida de Duo Erick, saco un frasco, el frasco donde llevaba aquella sustancia jamas probada y mutada químicamente, golpeo a Duo en las costillas, haciéndole abrir la boca ante el dolor, y entonces introdujo el frasco e hizo que Duo bebiera, pero este se resintió.  
  
Buac ¿qué demonios es eso? Ni creas que tomare esa porquería.  
  
A ¿si? Entonces veremos si con esto lo logras – Un disparo se hoyo acompañando de un estruendo esta ves la bala había dado en la otra pierna de Duo hiriendola.  
  
Aaaaaaaaaa ah... maldito... tu vas a... a morir aaa – El dolor de ambas heridas profundas en sus piernas era un verdadero calvario, eran heridas profundas que sangraban constantemente sin receso, la sangre caía en gran cantidad, todo el suelo era teñido por ese liquido rojizo intenso y tibio, entonces Erick aprovecho el momento e hizo pasar ese liquido de la sustancia por la garganta de Duo, quien no pudo hacer mas que toser, al haberlo sentido atravesar su garganta.  
  
Cof cof cof cof ejen ejen cof ¿que diablos fue lo que cof cof me diste? – su garganta quemaba y ardía, ardía como llamas de fuego necesitaba tomar agua, necesitaba quitar ese ardor, esa sensación de fuego ya que tampoco podía respirar bien al toser constantemente se estaba quedando sin aire, y ese dolor su garganta ardía- cof cof ejem cof aaa mise...rable...  
  
Jajaja así es mejor trenzado sufre, sufre y ¡llora! Desea morir, desea la muerte, tan solo eres una basura que pronto moriría, a partir de ahora comenzaras a vivir un infierno es solo tiempo de que ellos te persigan y decidan matarte jajajaj – Erick reía histéricamente le encantaba ver al trenzado retorciéndose intentando hacer algo con su garganta al sentir aquel terrible ardor, y mas le gustaba verlo arrastrándose por el barro, al ver las heridas profundas de sus piernas, su venganza se estaba llevando a cabo, pronto su rival sentiría lo que era el verdadero dolor, la incapacidad no por hacer nada por quien amaba, el dolor de impotencia de estar cerca y quedar con los brazos cruzados.  
  
- jajajajajajaja "Heero Yuy es tiempo de que sufras por lo que me has quitado jajajaja"  
  
¿De que demonios te estas riendo? Miserable, ¿piensas que puedes quedarte así? Cof cof Shinigami no descansara hasta vengarse y cobrar tu vida cof cof.  
  
Eso ya lo veremos trenzado – Y con odio y gran diversión Erick Ludock tomo una navaja, para herir a Duo y con ella aprovechando que el trenzado estaba boca arriba la tomo apuntando a su cuello con la intención de cortarlo.  
  
Jajaja ¿no te da miedo trenzado? ¿acaso no temes por tu vida?  
  
Jamas podría temerle a un idiota como tu ¡estúpido!  
  
¿Te crees muy listo verdad? Ya veremos si después de la golpiza que te voy a dar seguirás siendo tan valiente. – Erick comenzó a golpear a Duo dándole patadas en sus costillas, Duo tan solo podía resistir aquel dolor mientras el muchacho rubio de pelo bastante corto reía histéricamente disfrutando al saborear cada momento de agonía del trenzado, tomo la navaja y le corto los brazos y el pecho enterrándola profundamente, haciéndole sangrar para que desangrara y sufriera, para que sintiera la intensidad de sus heridas, Duo había tomado aquella sustancia las consecuencias tan solo serian de esperar.  
  
Aaaa miserable, mis brazos aaaa – El trenzado se quejaba del dolor, todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido y sangrando, sus piernas heridas cada una con una bala, sus pecho cortado, y sus brazos heridos profundamente y sus costillas rotas, pero aun así no derramaba ninguna lagrima, puesto que después de todo el era un piloto Gundam.  
  
¡Trenzado! Estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia contigo, ¿por que no lloras? ¿Acaso lo que te he hecho no es suficiente? ¿Quieres mas? – Y ensañándose con Duo comenzó a golpearlo y golpear, el liquido rojo proveniente de Duo, caía constantemente, todo el suelo estaba teñido de rojo, el olor a sangre era insoportable, y ni las fuertes gotas de la lluvia que caía furiosa podía alejar aquello, ninguna persona circulaba por esos lugares, y Duo tan solo se debatía entre la razón y la inconsciencia, su dolor era terrible, había sido golpeado de forma brutal y salvaje, solo en aquella fría y desolada calle con la lluvia mojándolo plenamente y sintiendo para recordar que aun estaba vivo. Una sola lagrima corrió por su mejilla una lagrima triste, que había escapado ante todo el dolor de su agonía, tan solo una lagrima, definitivamente llorar no era algo que estuviera en su mente, el era lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir cualquier maltrato intensamente físico, por eso podía resistir aquel dolor, sin embargo el dolor de su corazón era el mas aniquilante, si continuaba sangrando moriría, y tampoco podría volver a Heero Yuy.  
  
Desde ahora Duo Maxwell comenzaras a vivir un infierno es solo tiempo de esperar, ellos no te dejaran con vida ellos te desean y te usaran solo espera, es momento de marcharme mi venganza esta recién comenzando – Erick Ludock al decir esto se volteo y alejo caminando lentamente, el chico de cabello castaño claro intento levantarse, pero tan solo cayo de golpe, ante la situación intento arrastrase, pero solo consiguió agotar sus fuerzas, y caer en una poza de lodo, mientras su sangre cálida, y viscosa, se abandonaba de su cuerpo dejándolo en la inconsciencia, solo bajo la fría lluvia.  
  
Los niños fuertes no lloran, auch estaba ves estoy perdido siempre imagine que moriría en el campo de batalla con Deatshythe, pero jamas imagine que moriría como un inútil demonios si Heero me viera, probablemente me regañaría, aunque pensándolo bien morir a manos de el no seria una mala idea – Y sin decir mas cayo sin conocimiento mientras su sangre seguía derramándose.  
  
A unos paso de allí 3 hombres observaban con atención el cuerpo inerte de Duo, estaban vestidos de trajes negros y corbatas, cubiertos de gafas negras a pesar de la lluvia, y por ahora su identidad es una incógnita.  
  
Él es Duo Maxwell – pronuncio el mas alto de los hombres  
  
Si, su transformación requerirá algún tiempo, cuando suceda lo capturaremos – Afirmo un hombre rubio.  
  
Debemos ser cautelosos y terminar su transformación mmm aunque seria mejor entretenernos con el un poco no lo creen – Uno de los hombres comento con malicia.  
  
¡Tonto! No digas eso, escúchenme bien, ese muchacho formara parte de mi colección, será una verdadera belleza, único en su especie jajaja  
  
¡Si señor! – Los 3 hombres se alejaron siguiendo a su jefe.  
  
Erick continuaba caminado, no obstante ahora la lluvia había cesado plenamente, el cielo comenzaba a despejar sin embargo, una oscuridad reinaba en el día, plenamente nublado, la oscuridad del inicio de una pesadilla para Heero y Duo, de pronto se hoyo un ruido, el teléfono portátil de Erick.  
  
Erick querido, es un placer comunicarme contigo, ¿pudiste cumplir con tu cometido? – La vos melosa y falsa sonaba curiosa tras la comunicación.  
  
Así es, la sustancia ha sido administrada a ese muchacho Duo Maxwell el piloto de Gundam 02 como me lo encargo.  
  
Me da mucho gusto oír eso. No es necesario que seas formal conmigo Erick llámame por mi nombre ¿Has sabido algo de Heero?  
  
Heero se encuentra viviendo en un departamento cerca de una playa muy desierta, princesa Relena.  
  
Mm Heero, dentro de poco podré estar finalmente contigo sin nadie que interrumpa y sin ese piloto de trenza, muchas gracias por tu trabajo Erick. – La vos de Relena se oía decidida haría lo posible para quitar de la competencia a ese molesto muchacho de trenza que tanto le desagradaba, era todo un deleite para la princesa saber que podía contar con Erick Ludock, alguien que siempre había estado enamorada de ella, Relena lo sabia sin embargo aun así no dudaría en usarlo siempre y cuando le fuera necesario. Siempre había deseado obtener la paz a toda costa, sin embargo a pesar de lo que predicaba en su filosofía pacifista mostrando un rostro dulce y generoso, siendo de una gran familia, alguien como ella jamas podría comprender los sentimientos de un piloto Gundam que para subsistir su camino de vida era solo de lucha, los pilotos de Gundams, siempre habían luchado ellos solos para alcanzar sus objetivos y habían demostrado que los 5 pilotos escogidos por las colonias espaciales, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre y Wufei, podía actuar como un verdadero equipo, sin embargo en el interior de Relena Peacecraft o Darlian, había un corazón, con envidia y celos, y gran rencor y maldad por cierto piloto trenzado que le estaba robando su tesoro mas preciado.  
  
Eres muy gentil Erick por tomarte tantas molestias conmigo.  
  
Lo que usted ordene Señorita Relena, recuerde que para mi es un placer servirle.  
  
Como gustes estimado Erick, ¿sabes si ¿ya llegaron?  
  
No, aun no he visto a aquellos hombres, pero no dudo de que anden tras el 02.  
  
Perfecto, estoy seguro que Duo será mucho más útil disecado que vivo y molestando. – Y corto la comunicación.  
  
Así es mi gran amor Relena por tu haré lo que si y si por quitar de tu camino a Duo Maxwell y deshacerme de Heero Yuy estaré complacido de ir al mismo infierno si es necesario.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Respuestas de Reviews:  
  
Rosita: Rosy mi querida y linda amiga, aquí esta el capitulo 2 mmm yo espero que tu estés bien amiga, bueno ahora han aparecido nuevas incógnitos, y pese a que la historia será triste como dices, habrán sucesos muy interesantes para Heero ya que poco a poco veremos si descubre si siente algo hacia a Duo.  
  
Sobre si Heero provoco el suceso para que Duo este en el hospital, pues no la raíz de todo eso es Relena, y Duo tan solo esta así tal como dice en el principio por pensar en su tan amado soldado perfecto, tendrás que esperar a que lo continúe para saber por que razón Duo penso demasiado en Heero y termino en tales condiciones. Espero que te guste Rosy cada ves me esfuerza mas por escribir.  
  
Angy: Mi dulce y linda amiga, aunque no hayas dejado un review, agradezco mucho tu apoyo, Angy sobre todo por que has estado conmigo en estos días, gracias eee y la historia va dedicada a ti ya Rorrita bueno? Kaze sama: Hola! Querida Kaze sama jeje si pobre Heero el cree que es un arma de guerra al fin y al cabo le quitaron sus sentimientos desde niño y lo enseñaron a ser un asesino y militar perfecto por eso el cree que debe morir, pero afortunadamente apareció Duito y claro que Duo de alguna forma seducirá a Heero, al menos lo hará gracias por el apoyo Kaze sama y yo te apoyare en tu fic Angeles y Demonios, y Vulnerable, te extraño Kaze, pero se que estas ocupada aun así animos!.  
  
Kotorimon: Muchas Gracias por tu rewiew Kotorimon, a mi también me gusta mucho esta pareja, la personalidad fría de Heero, mejor dicho indiferente y el amor que Duo le tiene en realidad hacen simplemente la pareja perfecta al juntar sus personalidades tan distintas y sip ¡Adivinaste! Relena tiene que ver con todo esto, ella será la malvada y bruja en esta historia, así que a las fanáticas por favor no me reclamen muchas gracias Kotorimon.  
  
Jany: Jany hace mucho tiempo que nada se de ti, pero ahora que estoy mejor de la vista y vuelvo al internet nos volveremos a contactas, gracias por tu apoyo en este fic Jany, muchas gracias sabes que eres una chica muy dulce, y fuerte, por ello no te desanimes ante nada jejeje en el próximo capitulo habrán muchos acercamientos, besos y abrazos de Heero y Duo jeje así que se paciente gracias Jany cuídate.  
  
Gianina: Me alega que te gustara mi historia, gracias, jeje pero por favor no me confundas, las únicas historias que he escrito son de Gundam y en esta estoy ahora, no me confundas con "Loreto" que tiene el correo Angeli Murasaki, que ella no soy yo, ella escribe increíblemente bien y me gustan sus fics jeje, pero aun así Gracias.  
  
Bueno a todos los que leyeron mi fic se los agradezco, en especial a los del grupo yaoi gundamwing.  
  
Y bueno si desean escribirme dándome un comentario pueden hacerlo a loretovegeta1yahoo.es o dejar un review 


	3. La Pesadilla Comienza

Aceptando Amar

By Loreto W

1x2

Capitulo 3

La pesadilla comienza

Aún se encontraba en el suelo, en aquella poza de lodo y hasta hace pocos minutos, él muchacho de larga trenza y cabellos castaños claro había recuperado el conocimiento. Su cuerpo estaba extremadamente herido y cortado, debido a la tortura dolorosa y horrorizante que había recibido. Sus piernas eran inútiles, pues ambas tenían incrustadas una bala, pero a pesar de esto Duo se arrastraba en intentos vanos por el suelo enlodado, como un sucio gusano. Su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente bañado en su sangre, viscosa y cálida, la cual ya no era tan roja sino más bien de un color ligeramente carmesí y aún continuaba emanando por su cuerpo. Llevaba las costillas rotas, sus brazos inmovilizados, y la piel de su pecho desgarrada, pues Erick Ludock, le golpeo hasta el cansancio, sin compasión, con furia, con deseo, con diversión, con obsesión, pateándolo y cortándolo con aquella navaja, una y otra ves, oyendo y disfrutando de los gritos agonizantes del dolor del trenzado, mientras éste, adolorido jadeaba intentando escapar sin éxito y resistiendo aquella tortura física que recibía su cuerpo, mientras el rubio solo se entretenía riendo y saboreando cada minuto de martirio para Duo, haciéndole sufrir y contemplando sus movimientos de arrastre por el suelo, sólo para comenzar su venganza con Heero, involucrando al 02 en esto. Y el cuerpo de Duo en estos momentos era la clara evidencia del salvajismo, tortura y brutalidad, de la cual Erick Ludock era capaz de cometer, con tal de ganar el afecto y cariño de Relena Darlian, por ella sería capaz de vender su propia alma si solamente aquella muchacha le amara...

- Agg maldición ese desgraciado hizo lo que quiso con mi cuerpo y yo... yo... – Duo apenas lograba moverse milímetros de su posición actual, las heridas de su cuerpo le causaban gran daño, y el intenso malestar y dolor que sentía superaban grandemente sus sentidos, el joven trenzado se sentía completamente miserable y avergonzado, él un piloto Gundam golpeado de esa forma, y en esas condiciones, incapaz de moverse, arrastrándose como un miserable gusano de tierra por aquel frío y sucio suelo cubierto de ladrillos, lleno de barro ¿en semejante condiciones?.

A pesar de sus intentos todo era inútil, no podía moverse, no podía escapar, no podía alejarse de aquel lugar, empleaba todas y cada una de sus fuerzas, retorciéndose en el suelo, con dificultad, más sus intentos no servían de nada, estaba condenado a permanecer en aquel lugar, lucho, lucho por moverse, lucho por seguir, se agitaba constantemente, retorciéndose, desesperado, violento, agonizando por el dolor punzaste y latente en sus heridas y muertas piernas, pero todo aquello le causaba color, y su sangre, su sangre caía mas, moriría desangrado sino hacía pronto algo, pero nada podía hacer puesto que estaba ahí atrapado en aquella oscura y desolada calle, con su corazón sufriendo y torturándole, con su corazón estrujado, y siendo clavado, por las espinas del dolor, siempre latentes y amenazantes, al sentirse como un inútil, y como una verdadera basura, peor aún como un gusano patético, sucio y miserable.

- Yo... me vengaré... shini...gami...no te dejará con vida... mise... aaa mi... se... rable aaaaa yo... te mat... a... ré cof cof cof – Duo tosía sangre, era increíble la resistencia que el muchacho poseía, sino fuera un piloto de Gundam, probablemente ya habría muerto sin embargo con esa fortaleza característica de él, seguiría resistiendo aquel dolor.

- "¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que resistir este dolor aa maaldicioooón? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que cof cof soportar aaa?" "Demonios esto es humillante, no quiero morir en este lugar, no ahora, no ahora que debo cumplir mi promesa, no ahora que me encontré con Heero, no ahora que viviré con él no por favor, no quiero morir aquí cof cof, aún no debo morir, por Heero, debo cof cumplir con mi promesa, pero, cof cof, pronto Shinigami vendrá por mi para llevarme cof cof cof" – El estado de Duo empeoraba poco a poco a cada segundo que transcurría su vida se acortaba, sin embargo el aún haría lo posible para seguir con vida, pues en su corazón alberga aquella débil esperanza.

- No puedo darme por vencido... no ahora que me encontré con Heero, yo no moriré no aquí, no ahora aaaa mis piernas, y mis brazos están heridos aaaa ¡rayos! Es inútil jamás pensé que moriría en estas condiciones demonios, esto es humillante...

En sus últimos intentos por seguir adelante, y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas Duo, intento mantenerse en pie, primero arrastrándose. Su cuerpo estaba plenamente inmovilizado y apenas podía lograr moverse en su vano arrastre, las palmas de sus manos estaba raspadas, y sus rodillas y codos, sangrando por el vano intento de apoyarse para caminar, en un momento rápido y fugaz logrando utilizar todas sus fuerzas acumuladas, pudo levantarse, estaba de pie, su cuerpo delgado y sangrante, sus ropas sucias, rasgadas y maltratadas se veían perfectamente,. Y su cuerpo la imagen de la atrocidad y brutalidad del muchacho rubio se notaban claramente. Dio un paso hacia adelante, pero entonces... cayó completamente en la misma posa de lodo en donde antes, de frente, ahora y su rostro se empapo. Escupió el desagradable lodo que había probado y sin más remedio y ya desesperado comenzó a gritar y a llorar desesperado desahogando su frustración y dolor tanto físico como del corazón guardado.

- ¡Maldiciooooooooón! No puede ser ¡demonios! Soy un maldito inútil, no puedo hacer nada bien, soy un gusano un patético gusano, snif snif. Maldición esto no puede estar sucediéndome a mí, noo noo puede ser, o será que... ¿estoy en una pesadilla? Jajaja si esto es una pesadilla jajaja – De la consciencia a la locura Duo había pasado reía histéricamente intentando simular que todo esto era una pesadilla, intentando simular olvidando, que todo era producto de algo creado por su inconsciente, algo que realmente no había sucedido, puesto que el muchacho, el piloto Gundam 02, conocido por su habilidad y destreza al esconderse y al batallar, ahora llegaría a su final, moriría, moriría y nadie lo podría evitar, su sangre caía gota a gota, y cada ves más, a cada segundo, gran cantidad de su sangre era derramada vanamente anunciando su hora de proximidad a la muerte, el Dios de la muerte, vendría por su alma, y por más que el trenzado riera fingiendo bienestar en el fondo su corazón, estaba muerto, como pronto lo estaría él....

- Jajajaja una pesadilla snif snif no, Duo baka no te engañes no lo es, y dentro de poco snif snif tu vida se terminará... Shinigami... cof cof vendrá por ti tu morirás, yo voy a morir... cof cof cof cof – Sus ultimas palabras fueron la predicción de lo que le sucedería, y estas palabras en su ultimo aliento fueron dichas con sangre que salió de su boca, antes de caer en el sueño en el cual ahora estaba durmiendo...

Era un lugar frió y oscuro, un cuarto completamente cerrado sin rayos de luz, ni ventanas que pudieran filtrar algún tipo de iluminación natural, tan solo dejando una lampara blanca sobre el techo que iluminaba el cuerpo de la víctima, de ella, la muchacha, quien se encontraba completamente amarrada de manos y pies, estaba asustada, su cuerpo temblaba a causa de lo que pronto esos hombres misteriosos de negro, le harían a su cuerpo, estaba completamente desnuda y expuesta sin poder huir, sin poder escapar, amordazada incluso sin poder gritar su dolor, con miedo, con mucho miedo, con terror, de lo que le sucedería, con el único deseo en su corazón de morir, de desaparecer, de morir rápida y fugazmente sin el dolor que esos hombres estaba segura le harían sufrir.

Temblaba, temblaba numerosamente, y escalofríos azotaban como latigazos su cuerpo, eran estos una mezcla de frío congelante y pavor, pavor ante lo desconocido, ante algo no experimentado en ella, y peor aún horror a lo que sabía le harían. Era una muchacha de largos cabellos rubios completamente lisos, y hermosos ojos celestes ahora cerrados por las lagrimas infinitas que había derramado, su corazón estaba plenamente oprimido, podía sentir la asfixia en su pecho y la dificultad para respirar, a causa tan solo de esa opresión ahogante en su pecho, esa opresión que deseaba acabará pronto de una ves por todas matándola, causándole la muerte que anhelaba, aquella muerte que la llevaría a la liberación del dolor y experimentación física que su cuerpo recibiría, incluso sus muñecas estaban cortadas, desesperada, la muchacha, se había intentado cortar las venas, con las amarras, y ahora su sangre caía, caía numerosamente llevándola a la inconsciencia de la muerte que tanto esperaba.

- ¿Puedes escucharme verdad belleza? Mmm eres una mujer preciosa, jajaja ¿no lo creen muchachos? Jajaja – El jefe de aquel grupo de hombres misteriosos, había hablado, haciéndole a la chica inquietarse moviéndose vanamente para huir y liberarse, mientras aquellos hombres, aquellos 4 hombres ahí presentes la observaban con lujuria, ante el cuerpo totalmente desprotegido y expuesto de la muchacha, sin embargo el jefe del grupo, se adelanto a los pensamientos de sus compañeros, y comenzó a lamer y apretar los pezones de la muchacha con deseo, pasando su lengua repulsiva y caliente por su cuerpo, mientras, el resto, de los presentes, un rubio de pelo largo, el más alto de todos, y él que tenía una cicatriz en la ceja, miraban con entretención, mientras la víctima se retorcía, de desesperación, entonces el rubio se acerco, y le quito la mordaza.

- ¡¡¡Suéltenme!!! Por favor, no no, no me toquen, por favor déjenme, no snif, ¡suéltenme! ¡suéltenme! ¡suéltenme! Déjenme, noooooo, ¡basta! Ah ah ah por favor ya no más ¡¡¡DETÉNGASE!!! – la muchacha lloraba, lloraba intentado desahogarse escapar ante aquella atrocidad, mientras violentamente movía y movía sus muñecas, por las amarras, para que estás se cortaran, quería desaparecer, quería morir, quería escapar, que huir de esa crueldad.

¡DETÉNGASE!, ¡basta!, ah no no más – Entonces, la muchacha se corto más sus muñecas, en un éxito, ya que ahora sus ojos se tornaban blancos, la muerte acogedora venía por ella para apiadarse de su alma atormentada, entonces el jefe, decidió dejar el cuerpo de la chica tranquilo, y pidió entonces que le pasaran un bisturí, para comenzar sin anestesia, sin nada, a abrir el cuerpo de la chica, desde su cuello hasta su vientre, para disecarla, sacando de su interior todo aquello que estorbara, para poder hacer de esa muchacha hermosa, parte de su colección de chicos y chicas más hermosos, ahí en un lugar de ese lúgubre y espeluznante laboratorio ubicado en la Tierra, donde los jóvenes que entraban primero eran probados por esos desquiciados y sádicos hombres siendo violados, para luego dar comienzo a ese insano pasatiempo... En donde quienes llegaban ahí se caracterizaban por ser, sumamente atractivos, pero con algo especial, en este caso, la muchacha, poseía unos ojos felinos, exactamente como los de un gato, pues esto había sido producto de una evolución inexplicable aun por la ciencia en sus ojos, a causa de un químico en el que se involucro ADN felino... Por eso estos hombres buscaban lo que llamaban "especies únicas" para su colección, y ahora su objetivo más importante y su trofeo era atrapar al muchacho conocido como Duo Maxwell.

¿Cuántas horas habían pasado desde su partida? Y ¿Cuántas lo había estado esperando? ¿dos? ¿tres?, no probablemente cuatro horas, pensaba el muchacho de cabellos alborotados, desde que Duo había salido, Heero lo espero, sin embargo el trenzado estaba tardando mucho, y su intuición e instinto de soldado le decía que algo malo le había ocurrido a ese baka trenzado que tenía como compañero en las misiones.

- Han pasado 4 horas aproximadamente desde que Duo abandono el departamento, algo debe haber sucedido.

Caminaba rápidamente mientras la niebla densa bloqueaba su visión dificultándole el poder ver por donde andaba, la tarde ya avanzada y el cielo gris y nublado, hacían que las calles de la ciudad se tornaran oscuras, el frió le azotaba recorriéndole el cuerpo, pero a éste no le importaba, tan solo tenía un objetivo fijo en este momento, encontrar a Duo cuanto antes.

- Duo yo te encontraré – Decidido y seguro, continuo con su camino, a través de la densa niebla que impedía ver su alrededor...

- Las cosas con Relena no podrían ser mejor, dentro de poco ella será solo mía y el bastardo de Heero Yuy, tendrá su merecido, pagará por haberme vencido y por humillarme, Heero Yuy tu derrota es sólo cuestión de tiempo jajajajajaja nada podrá detenerme cumpliré mis objetivos jajaja y tu Relena serás mía. – Con esta decisión Erick se quedo sonriendo con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro, sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por lograr sus objetivos, estaba obsesionado con Relena, y para él Heero era su principal enemigo y a quien a toda costa debía eliminar por si mismo, de pronto el celular del rubio comenzó a sonar.

- Ludock, no me esperaba encontrarte – Menciono burlón el jefe del grupo de hombres que coleccionaban especies conocido con el nombre de Vincent.

- Vincent ¿que rayos quieres? – Menciono molesto y con gran enfado al ser interrumpido en los pensamientos de sus futuros planes tan abruptamente.

- Escúchame estupido, no llamé para perder tiempo contigo. Mañana en la tarde atacaré a Maxwell.

- Mmm comprendo, más te vale que no falles, estoy pagando lo suficiente como para que realices un buen trabajo. Sin embargo, es probable que un sujeto llamado Heero Yuy este con él, es el ex piloto del Gundam Wing Zero, es un hombre poderoso, y lo quiero vivo para torturarlo por mi cuenta, ese desgraciado será tratado como merece, jajajaja lo haré sufrir a tal punto que sólo deseara morir, le mostraré que Erick Ludock será capaz de quebrar esa apariencia de soldado indestructible jajajaja y disfrutaré cada momento al ver la tortura al que lo someteré jajajaja eso es todo y antes de cortar la comunicación oyó a Vincent mencionar unas palabras.

- Ya veré Ludock si cumples tus palabras, antes de que sea yo quien disfrute del placer de torturar a ese muchacho que tanto odias, nada me causaría más satisfacción que tener una nueva víctima a mi alcance para atormentarla... pero Heero Yuy será tuyo y a cambio de eso, me quedaré con el maravilloso espécimen de Duo Maxwell – Erick no comento nada y corto la comunicación tal y como Vincent.

Vincent era conocido como un sádico, y cruento asesino de las sombras, a causa de que se mantenía en la clandestinidad y eran pocas la personas que contrataban sus servicios la mayoría temerosos pues éste hombre era capaz de matar, torturar y hacer sufrir a todos aquellos desafortunados e ingenuos incompetentes que se interpusieran en su camino, sin importar si eran aliados o enemigos con tal de lograr sus deseos y ambiciones mas tenebrosas, sobre todo si se trataba de reunir a personas especiales para su colección no había nadie que pudiera detenerle, motivo principal por el cual Erick, contrató sus servicios.

Había recorrido callejones y calles vacías, y aún no tenía rastro de Duo, se veía completamente agitado ante su búsqueda vana, continuando siguió con su interminable y vana caminata bajo la oscuridad que le cubría, hasta que entonces a lo lejos pudo divisar un cuerpo, sobre una posa de lodo mezclada con una gran cantidad de sangre y completamente inerte y en mal estado, la persona que yacía plenamente inmóvil en aquel lugar poseía una larga cabellera color castaña, y entonces, Heero lo comprendió, aquel muchacho a quien andaba buscando, aquel chico de ojos violáceos, Duo... se encontraba ahí a pocos metros frente a él a punto de morir...

- ¡Duo!... – fue lo primero que escapo de sus labios el nombre del trenzado y se acerco rápidamente a su lado. Una sensación repentina y fugaz punzo en su pecho, su corazón, su corazón sentía una opresión repentina que le atravesaba y hería, como si miles de agujas le clavaran ¿que era esa sensación se preguntaba?, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron cortados al darse cuenta de que el pulso de Duo era demasiado débil...

- ¡Duo! ¡Duo! Reacciona ¡Baka! – Heero zarandeaba a   
Duo entre sus brazos, observando el demacrado rostro y cuerpo de éste que mostraba evidentemente sus heridas, el corazón del soldado perfecto de pronto fue golpeado como por un fugaz rayo por una sensación de tristeza y dolor, un dolor demasiado intolerable que era acompañado por la tortura de esas agujas que le clavaban ¿era posible que él una arma para la guerra incapaz de sentir pudiera experimentar algo como aquello, no supo la respuesta, y mientras cavilaba en aquellos pensamientos, tomo entre sus brazos el cuerpo liviano de Duo, el trenzado, de sonrisa eterna, de alegría infinita, aquel chico bromista y lleno de energías, ahora, inconsciente y herido que era llevado rápidamente por un muchacho, que en su corazón sentía una necesidad profunda de matar al desgraciado que le había hecho aquel daño...

- ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de preocuparte por ti Duo? ¿Por que? ¡Eres un baka sin remedio!, ¿Por que demonios permitiste que te hicieran esto? ¿Acaso te has debilitado como soldado? No, son tus sentimientos y emociones los que te hacen ser un soldado débil y vulnerable, sólo son un obstáculo, por eso jamas he permitido que estos interfieran en mis misiones, tampoco dejaré que me interrumpan si están relacionados contigo, soy un soldado, un arma de combate y mi deber es... actuar como tal, no permitiré que tu interfieras en mi camino, solo eres un obstáculo Duo, y si es necesario tal vez tenga que acabar contigo, pero por ahora... será mejor que me encargue de curar y sanar tus heridas – los ojos fríos y azules cobalto de Heero, en aquel momento reflejaron un cierto brillo de cariño ¿sería posible que su corazón de hielo incapaz de ser traspasado pudiera ser derretido? Aun no lo sabía no obstante, muy pronto lo descubriría, su mente y su vida desde niño estaban enfocadas en sólo ser un perfecto asesino, él a pesar de ser humano, debía llevar aquella vida, como maquina, porque como él creía, únicamente solo podía vivir combatiendo en un interminable campo de batalla, y para el los sentimientos humanos aún eran un terreno de combate desconocido, y que con en Duo en medio probablemente perdería. Y mientras continuaba divagando en sus pensamientos tomo la pesada mochila del americano pues supuso que en ella estaría su ropa y algunas otras pertenencias se la colocó en el hombro y se dirigió caminando rápidamente al departamento cargando a un mal herido Duo en sus brazos, y en sus ojos, un brillo de determinación y preocupación era visiblemente apreciado y desbordado en su rostro, por su corazón vulnerable ante aquella situación...

Por más que intentará engañarse, poco a poco Heero terminaría cayendo ante sus propios sentimientos, y aquella barrera y coraza de Gundamio impenetrable, sería derrumbada, y la causa de esto sería un chico que ahora se encontraba indefenso e inconsciente en sus brazos, mientras él, solo corría cargándolo rápidamente con el deseo de llegar al departamento para atenderlo, no quería aceptarlo, no quería pensarlo, tampoco quería admitirlo, pero se encontraba preocupado, había visto a Duo salir vivo completamente herido de misiones suicidas, pero esta ves su estado físico era completamente deplorable, sus heridas eran profundas, y numerosas, nada que una buena atención con vendas y demás herramientas de primeros auxilios no pudiera curar, Duo era fuerte, lo sabía, sabía la resistencia de su compañero de misiones, y también sabía que muy pronto se recuperaría y podría ver nuevamente aquellos brillantes ojos violetas mirarle, y aquellas sonrisas radiantes que Duo le dirigía a él y sobre todo tendría nuevamente a su lado a un baka trenzado, molestoso y ruidoso junto a él, acompañándolo, alejando su soledad. Y mientras le faltaba muy poco para llegar a su destino, la tarde comenzaba a oscurecer, y toda la luz brillante y luminosa del sol desaparecía, para dar inicio muy pronto a una noche, de nuevos descubrimientos de emociones.

Oscuridad, todo lo que sentía y observaba era una profunda y envolvente tenebrosa oscuridad, se sentía vulnerable y débil, y esa oscuridad parecía devorarlo poco a poco no sólo a su cuerpo, sino que también a su alma, corazón y espíritu, Duo no sabía dónde estaba, pero todo era plena oscuridad, ningún rayo de luz existía en ese lugar, no podía tampoco ver su cuerpo, ver sus manos, o donde estaba, tampoco podía oír ni sentir al tacto nada, estaba atrapado en aquel lugar de tinieblas, sintiendo un devastador frío recorrerle completamente.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué demonios es este lugar? ¿Acaso... estoy muerto? – Sus ojos parpadeaban rápidamente, no podía ser el no estaba muerto, no podía ser cierto, ¿acaso Erick Ludock lo había matado? ¿Acaso ya no volvería a ver a Heero nunca más?

- ¡Nooooooo no es posible maldición, ¡esto no puede estar sucediendo! Shinigami, no puede estar aquí, yo no... – Miedo, pánico, temor, angustia, dolor, soledad, desesperación, una mezcla diversa de sentimientos se apoderaron de él, no podía moverse, no podía seguir, no sabía a donde ir, estaba desorientado, desorientado y aterrorizado, él estaba muerto, no, el sentía que no podía estarlo, no aún, de pronto, en su shock y apenas saliendo de su estado, pudo oír unas gotas, una gota caía y tras esta venían otras, era un ruido leve, pero constante, extendía su manos, ante ese lugar, intentando guiarse de alguna forma, pero era inútil, era como estar en un cuarto oscuro, completamente vacío sin luz para iluminar, sintiendo un frío escalofriante, que se apoderaba de su alma, pero ese sonido de gotas continuaba, decidido decidió seguirlo, y pudo divisar una luz, parecía haber una puerta, llego a esta ella, y la atravesó, y lo que sus ojos vieron, y lo que su corazón sintió, el dolor que experimento su ser entero, y el pánico y terror que le recorrió al divisar, la imagen que veía frente a si le hicieron perder el control.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! !!!NOOOO!!!! HEROOOOOOOOOO ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!! ¡¡¡NO ES VERDAD!!! ¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡NO! ¡HEERO! ¡TU NO; TU NO NOOOOOOOO! – Gritaba, lloraba, lloraba con sus manos en su cabeza, intentaba evitar que sus lagrimas cayeran, intentaba tapar sus ojos, ante la imagen, no quería ver, no quería abrir sus ojos, quería escapar, quería huir, quería desaparecer, no podía soportarlo, no podía sentirlo más, no ese dolor, no esa punzada en su pecho, no ese sentir, no ese malestar, no quería sentir más esa sensación, frente a sus ojos, yacía completamente muerto, un Heero amarrado de manos en un alambre de púas, clavando completamente sus muñecas ensangrentadas, tiñendo no solo sus brazos, sino que también su piel entera, con heridas cubriendo cada parte y rincón de su cuerpo acompañado, por serias quemaduras y cortadas, severas, graves, y profundas, ahí completamente abandonado, desnudo y expuesto, no podía ser, no podía creerlo, no lo quería ver, y tampoco podía acercarse, no era capaz, no de ver así a Heero Yuy su amor, su soldado perfecto, su razón de existir, su amigo, su compañero, su amante sólo en sueños.

- ¡HEERO! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? NOOOOOOO TU NO HEERO REGRESA VUELVE NOOOOOOO – y continuaba histéricamente gritando a todo pulmón, no importaba que pasará, nadie le oiría, nadie le ayudaría, nadie lo consolaría en ese momento nadie, pero ¿quien? ¿Quien? Quien era el causante de aquello, lo mataría, lo mataría con sus manos, lo haría pagar por eso, antes de acabar consigo mismo, mataría al que le hizo eso a Heero, con sus propias manos, lo mataría, sea quien sea, Shinigami reclamaría su alma, y la torturaría, entonces, un risa se hoyo en la oscuridad, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más cerca, el conocía esa voz la conocía, era familiar, había oído esa risa sádica y malvada, era de... era de... ese muchacho Erick, no podía equivocarse, y estaba cerca de él, abrió sus ojos, apenas con un gesto de dificultad por el llanto, y lo vio atrás del cuerpo inerte de Heero, lo vio riendo, sonriendo feliz, y satisfecho, sin embargo había una risa secundaria que oía, era una risa mas sádica aún. No era solo Erick quien estaba ahí había otro sujeto, pero antes de poder continuar, la risa se escucho más poderosa y burlona.

- Jajajajajajaja, jajajajaja ¿No te parece magnifico trenzado? Finalmente pude acabar con la vida de él, pude finalizar mi venganza y ahora, tu serás quien seguirá, no sin antes disfrutar este momento de placer jajajaja – Sonriendo maniaticamente el rubio desquiciado se acerco al Heero muerto sostuvo su barbilla y en frente de Duo se disponía a darle un beso cuando...

- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ¡¡¡ HEEEEEEEERO!!!

- "DEPIERTA DUO BAKA DEPIERTA; DUO DUO ES SOLO UNA PESADILLA DUO, RAYOS DEPIERTA, ¡DUO!" – Heero agitaba a Duo intentando despertarlo, mientras este completamente agitado lloraba, y pataleaba, desesperado y gritando entre sueños, moviéndose, sobre la cama en que estaba, y haciendo sangrar las heridas que Heero le había curado, limpiando y desinfectado cuidadosamente al llegar, hace ya varias horas atrás, logrando realizar un buen trabajo, había suministrado a Duo los medicamentos necesarios para el dolor, y lo había vendando pacientemente, acomodándose sentado en una silla cerca de él para vigilar alguna anormalidad en el muchacho, hasta que Duo comenzó a gritar desesperado entre sueños, haciéndose a si mismo daño, alterado, y rasgando su pecho como queriendo abrazarse intentando encontrar consuelo y queriendo escapar al aferrarse a las sabanas rasgándolas, apenas noto el estado del 02, no le quedo mas remedio que intentar despertarlo, obteniendo algunos golpes torpes en su cuerpo propinados por Duo, pero sin lograr aún despertarlo, no le quedo más opción que suministrarle una inyección con un calmante, no muy fuerte, lo suficientemente bueno para relajarlo, pero no para dormirlo. Y quizás así calmara aquel preocupante estado, y evitara que Duo dejara de llorar y sollozar de aquella forma desconcertante.

- No... no.. no.. no puede ser.. no no... no es verdad... no snif.. snif... snif – Duo despertó sobresaltado aferrándose a si mismo, pese al dolor de sus heridas, con su rostro completamente hundido por el pánico ocultándose entre sus rodillas, tenía miedo, no quería ver su exterior, aún no sabía que todo había sido una pesadilla, y el miedo ese miedo, esa soledad, lo atrapo, recordó, la oscuridad, y las penumbras de su corazón y alma, cuando el padre Maxwell fue asesinado junto con la hermana Hellen, ambos seres para él amados, recordó la muerte de Solo, y ahora Heero, nuevamente uno de sus seres amados, no, no podía ser verdad, el no quería que nadie mas muriera, no más muertes, no, más, suplicaba en silencio queriendo huir de esa pesadilla.

Heero, se percató del estado de Duo, no sabía que hacer, nunca antes lo vio de esa forma y tampoco tenía idea de como actuar.

- Duo ¿qué demonios fue lo que vistes? ¿Qué te dejo así? ¿Fue sobre quien te hizo esto Duo? – ¡Duo! Tranquilízate maldición baka, cálmate por favor, no me obligues a inyectarte otro cálmate, ¡Duo! ¡¡¡Respóndeme!!! – Sin saber que hacer, y en aquel momento, se dejo guiar por su corazón, y lo abrazo, lo abrazo apoyando su cabeza en la de Duo lo abrazo susurrándole que se calmará que él estaba ahí para ayudarlo, que lo protegería, pero Duo estaba en su mundo de miedo y de pesadilla sin poder reaccionar, lo tomo de la barbilla y pese a que este mantenía firmemente cerrado sus ojos y mordía sus labios haciéndolos sangrar le susurro:

-Shhhh tranquilo, Duo, estoy aquí, vamos Duo, fue sólo una pesadilla, deja de actuar como una niña, eres un piloto Gundam, baka, abre ya tus ojos, Duo, Duo por favor reacciona. – y ante estas palabras Heero se separó de Duo preocupado para poder observarlo, pero continuaba sosteniendo su barbilla, y mirando el rostro de Duo, mientras con su mano izquierda sostenía una de las manos de Duo acariciándola suavemente para reconfortarlo.

Duo, entonces, sintió un calor, pudo sentir un calor emanando agradablemente de un cuerpo que se encontraba junto al suyo, y lentamente comenzó a tranquilizarse, al sentir como una mano cálida y firme sostenía la suya acariciándola suavemente, y de manera reconfortante, comenzó a sosegarse más aún cuando sintió una mano sostenerlo de su barbilla, y cuando pudo oír y reconocer, la voz, de él, la voz de él, de Heero, llamándolo para que reaccionara, para que abriera sus ojos, y así lo hizo, perdiéndose en esa mirada azul cobalto, que se veía preocupada, pero que le otorgaba confianza y seguridad, observando como los labios del poseedor le susurraban palabras.

- Duo... fue solo una pesadilla, no dejaré que te suceda nada malo, si eso te tranquiliza lo haré – Y al observar Heero a Duo, con sus ojos abiertos y observándole tranquilo, nuevamente le abrazo envolviéndolo en sus brazos, ante un atónito Duo que aun no podía creer que Heero estuviera vivo junto a él, asombrado intento hablar y decir algo, pero sus palabras parecían no querer salir de sus labios y su reseca garganta pese al sabor metálico de la sangre, pero fue su compañero quien se adelanto.

- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto preocupado el soldado perfecto, por un momento dejando nuevamente ver aquellos sentimientos cálidos que ocultaba en su corazón bloqueándolos, pero recuperando inmediatamente su postura de soldado, aunque dejando a su voz, expresar lo que sentía su corazón.

- Heero... yo... tuve... un mal sueño ¡cielos! Heero, yo, yo lo siento, ¿fue solo una pesadilla cierto? ¿No ocurrirá verdad? Por favor dime que nada de lo que soñe se hará realidad snif, snif por favor – Lo abrazo buscando consuelo y esperando anhelante una respuesta que le convenciera.

- No lo es baka, estas despierto, estoy contigo, estas curado, y debes descansar, lo que viste en tu inconsciencia, solo fueron pesadillas, que tu mente creo, y que no sucederán ¿conforme? – Su mente le recrimino el haber dicho todo aquello tan frío y característico, lo que menos necesitaba el americano era ese tipo de trato, fuera cual fuera la pesadilla de Duo, le había afectado de sobremanera, por lo que por experiencia propia, deducía... debía tratarse de uno de los temores mas grande del trenzado, pero una cosa sabía y estaba decidido a cumplirlo, sea quien sea el que lo había dañado físicamente, lo mataría con sus propias manos, así muriera o fuera lastimado en el intento, no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño a su baka, esa sería su misión principal, aunque su postura de soldado le digiera que no se involucrará demasiado con lo que sentía, no solo Duo sino que también el mismo, pues sabía bien que al mínimo error, que cometiera fracasaría como soldado.

- Muchas gracias por cuidarme y por haberme despertado Heero yo... te lo agradezco mucho Hee chan – Duo le dedico una brillante sonrisa, indicándole que se encontraba bien, pues por su parte se sentía más tranquilo, al verlo, sano y salvo y completamente vivo, esto le había aliviado de sobremanera, y más aún cuando el chico de ojos fríos cobalto, del cual estaba enamorado le dijo que no permitiría que nada malo le ocurriera, aunque no estaba seguro de que lo cumpliera... pero, el sólo hecho de pensar que Heero lo abrazo por unos instantes de forma sobre protectora por instinto ante su preocupación, para luego sostener su barbilla y observarle en aquella mirada penetrante, larga y profunda dejándole ver su preocupación y estando con su rostro tan cerca, sintiendo su aliento y pudiendo besar sus provocativos labios, en el momento en que le acariciaba sutilmente su mano le hacía sentir mucho mejor, "quien creería que Heero pudiera ser tan romántico" y ante aquel pensamiento fantasioso se sonrojo a tal punto de teñir notoriamente sus mejillas de rubor, cosa de la cual Heero se percato.

- ¡Baka! Por no cuidarte tienes fiebre – susurró molesto, al notar que de pronto las mejillas de Duo se tiñeron de rojo y sin otra razón aparente, pero ignorando completamente el rumbo de los pensamientos de este con él.

- ¡Eh! Eee si tal vez, pero gracias a ti me siento mucho mejor, jaja ¿no es fácil deshacerse de Shinigami ne? – Duo sonrío saliendo de pronto de su ensoñación.

- Duo... – llamo Heero

- ¿Hn? ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto preocupado

- Dime ¿quién fue el que te hizo daño? – Aunque su voz no lo reflejaba sentía preocupación.

- ¿por qué deseas saberlo? – El trenzado no comprendía porque Heero quería saber algo así.

- Sea quien sea el sujeto que te lastimo es poderoso, tus heridas lo demuestran, y si hubiera deseado te habría matado, sabía perfectamente quien eres de lo contrario no te habría dejado en aquel estado.

- Es cierto, ese muchacho rubio sabía que soy un piloto Gundam, y al parecer estaba interesado en hacerme daño, no pude defenderme, cuando me atrapo, además era demasiado fuerte, no pude hacer nada, no era cualquier chico, no sólo su odio lo hacía fuerte sino que reflejaba mucho deseo de venganza en sus ojos, pero... ¿por qué querría matarme? Ese sujeto... parecía andar en busca de alguien... ¿me pregunto por qué me perseguiría? ¿Quizás sea un soldado de la organización de OZ buscando venganza? ¿Tú que piensas Heero se te ocurre algo?

– Duo pese a las circunstancias en que estuvo con el rubio solo se mostró intrigado y preocupado, al contarle a Heero lo sucedido, pues a su mente había regresado una razón importante por la que preocuparse ahora y por la cual estaba en ese departamento, su misión de enseñarle a Heero que no era únicamente un maquina de combate para la guerra, y ante todo poderle confesarle que lo amaba...

- No creo que sea un soldado de OZ, si lo fuera habría intentado acabar contigo cuando finalizo la guerra, lo más probable es que vuelva a atacarte, y si se convierte en mi enemigo, entonces me encargaré de acabar con él – sus palabras reflejaban la clara decisión e intención de matarlo.

- Bien sea quien sea Heero, debes tener cuidado tal vez el este detrás de ti, se precavido... – Duo no pudo evitar pensar en la idea de que tal vez el rubio estuviera tras Heero, pero de ningún modo permitiría que alguien lo dañara antes tendrían que matarlo y torturarlo a él.

- No necesitas preocuparte por mi, se cuidarme solo no como tú que solo haces estupideces siendo la mayor parte del tiempo un estorbo baka trenzado, ahora será mejor que descanses, tus heridas ya están curadas, y mañana podrás levantarte.

- Sí señor amargado, ¡vamos Heero! ¿No podrías ser un poco más amable? Aveces pienso que eres demasiado antipático – a Duo le dolieron grandemente aquellas palabras ¿hace cuanto tiempo exactamente que Heero no le llamaba estorbo?, Para él que lo amaba, esas palabras seguían siendo puñales que se clavaban en su corazón hiriendolo bruscamente, tenía que aceptarlo, pero hacerlo era doloroso, para Heero siempre sería un piloto diestro en los campos de batalla, capaz de manejar y controlar eficientemente y de la manera más perfecta cualquier arma y explosivo, pero al mismo tiempo sólo un simple muchacho molesto, y estorboso, un tonto ineficiente en varios aspectos, a diferencia de Heero, pero a pesar de todo lo amaba, y por está razón no se rendiría, no ahora que tenía aquella oportunidad de estar tan cerca de él, intentando olvidar e ignorando aquella frialdad, decidió cambiar el tema antes de que sus ojos vidriaran y posibles lagrimas comenzaran a caer.

- ¡Oye Heero! ¿No es mañana la inauguración de ese nuevo parque de diversiones? – Había leído en carteles, que un nuevo parque de diversiones se instalaría en la Tierra y aprovechando que podía hablar en ese momento con Heero, no perdió oportunidad para mencionárselo, después de todo esta era para él, una magnifica oportunidad de pasar el tiempo y entonces buscaría la manera de demostrar que lo amaba e intentaría cumplir su misión.

- ¿De que rayos hablas? Un sujeto te perseguí para matarte y ¿estas interesado en un estúpido parque de diversiones? – Respondió fastidiado y fríamente Heero alzando una ceja en símbolo de extrañeza y al tener que soportar lo molestoso y tonto que podía ser su compañero.

- ¡Vamos señor antisocial! ¿Que no has escuchado le han estado haciendo propaganda por todos lados ¿no has visto los carteles? Dicen que es el mejor parque de diversiones de este lugar pero... ¡Oh! Si lo olvidaba, a pesar de que terminaron las guerras, sigues sin despegarte de tu laptop por eso no te enteras de nada ¿tu nunca cambias ne Heero? – Duo comenzaba a molestarse por la increíble seriedad e indiferencia que podía demostrar Heero ante un comentario.

- No me interesa ese estúpido parque de diversiones, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. – Respondió cortante.

- ¿Ah sí? Y se puede saber ¿qué es tan importante para ti señor soldado perfecto?.

- Nada que pueda interesarte baka trenzado, lo que haga solo me incumbe a mí y no a un idiota que se preocupa de un parque cuando un sujeto pretende asesinarte – realmente comenzaba a fastidiarse ¿desde cuando Duo tenía derecho de preguntar por lo que él hacía con su vida privada? ¿Desde cuando Duo era tan tonto como para interesarse en algo tan ridículo como un parque cuando un desconocido estuvo a punto de eliminarlo? ¿Desde cuando comenzó a preocuparse por el trenzado a tal punto de reprocharle de aquella forma tan fría su descuido? No obtuvo respuestas, pero continuo molesto y enojado.

- Si creo que tienes razón, definitivamente no me interesa saber que pasas todos los días de tu vida, amargado encerrado en tu departamento acompañado de una computadora, cuando la guerra ha terminado, pero si me interesa lo que pueda pasarte a ti ¡estúpido soldado! Después de todo eres mi amigo, deberías ser más amable y aceptar que hay personas que se preocupan por ti como no te imaginas, a diferencia de ti que sólo te preocupas por un estúpido aparato metálico. Si tanto te molesta que me preocupe por ti, entonces será mejor que me largué y deje de ser un estúpido baka que solamente esta aquí para estorbarte – Definitivamente Heero le había hecho salir de sus casillas ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo que se preocupaba por el frío, calculador e indiferente piloto del Wing Zero? Pues desde el día en que como un verdadero baka se enamoró de él, y el hecho de que Heero le reclamará y peor aún le insultará en su propia cara, le molestaba de sobremanera, y más aún odiaba que lo ignorará y lo excluyera de su vida, cosa que definitivamente si le interesaba, enojado y al mismo tiempo herido por lo insensible que podía ser el chico estoico, se levanto con dificultad de la cama, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio, pero con la decisión de retirarse y salir de ahí cuanto antes, no sólo se encontraba molesto, sino que se sentía vulnerable y en cualquier momento las traicioneras lagrimas amenazarían con salir, pero no, el era fuerte, era Shinigami, y no lloraría, no en frente de él.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? – Se oyó su voz molesta.

- Vaya y creí que yo era el estúpido. ¿Que no es obvio? ¡Me largo de aquí! – No pudo evitar sonar herido, y cuando pretendía irse Heero se interpuso.

- No iras a ningún lado

- ¿Y quien va impedírmelo tú? Jaja por favor no me hagas reír, ¿desde cuando te preocupa lo que un idiota como yo piense cuando un sujeto pretende matarme? ¿Qué es lo que quieres Heero?, Que me ponga a llorar porque un rubio poderoso me golpeó, ¿qué viva aterrorizado de que moriré? ¿Sabes algo? ¡Lo del estúpido parque de diversiones fue sólo una idea para invitarte y compartir un momento juntos! Estamos en tiempo de paz Heero, la guerra ya termino ¿no puedes entenderlo? Sólo quería agradecerte que me hayas curado, pero si iba a ser un estorbo desde un principio jamás debiste haberte molestado. Ahora con tu permiso me retiro. – Mas que enojado, estaba simplemente furioso, estaba dispuesto a pasar sobre Heero si era necesario, intento pasarlo, pero este sólo con fuerza lo empujo, hasta hacerlo caer recostado sobre la cama, colocándose suavemente sobre él.

- En primer lugar baka, si paso todos los días encerrado en mi departamento, es porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer, y si aún me preocupo por la guerra en tiempos de paz, es porque sabes perfectamente que es difícil mantenerla, si existen personas que se preocupan por mí, simplemente no lo sabía, y al único que conozco más cercanamente es a ti Duo, ¿crees que no agradezco que te preocupes por mí? ¿Piensas que la laptop es lo único que me preocupa? Entonces ¡qué demonios crees que hecho todo este tiempo combatiendo por la paz!, ¿Preocupándome de mi? ¡No seas estúpido! Todo este tiempo me he preocupado por combatir y lograr la paz, e incluso mantenerla protegiendo a los habitantes de las colonias y la Tierra, Sin embargo la paz reina, ya no existe nadie que pueda dañarla, por eso ya no soy necesario, mi único deber era eliminarme hasta que tu me detuviste ¿Crees que nadie más me preocupa? Entonces ¿por qué rayos crees que te curé? ¿Habrías preferido que te abandonará? ¡Acaso no te das cuenta de que si te reclamo el que seas un estúpido por estar apunto de morir es porque me preocupo por ti? ¡Respóndeme! – Heero verdaderamente estaba molesto, molesto de que Duo no lo comprendiera, molesto de que el trenzado fuera tan distraído y estúpido para no darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, de que la razón por la cual había luchado arduamente todos aquellos años, al conseguir la paz, era su única razón, misión y objetivo de vida, y ahora que la paz reinaba, el definitivamente ya no era necesario, debía simplemente eliminarse y cumplir con la ultima misión que el doctor J le había dado, pero no Duo tenía que aparecer y arruinarlo todo, prometiéndole, darle una razón para vivir en la época sin guerras, por eso no podía dejar que el trenzado muriera, porque era el quien le había prácticamente suplicado que viviera, y porque Duo a diferencia de él, si merecía vivir, si tenía una razón para vivir, no como él, que para lo único que lo entrenaron fue solo para matar, asesinar a quien se interpusiera en su camino, niños, mujeres, hombres, no importaba quien fuera, simplemente lo habían obligado a matar a quien para él fuera un obstáculo en su camino ¿acaso tan difícil le era al trenzado poder entenderlo? Y ¿tan difícil le era comprender que no quería verlo herido, o peor aún muerto?

Duo por su parte estaba atónito, bajo el cuerpo musculoso y atractivo de Heero, siendo sujetado de las muñecas por las manos suaves de este, nunca antes lo vio tan alterado como ahora y jamás penso que sus palabras pudieran afectarle tanto al muchacho estoico, lo había olvidado completamente ¿cómo le había dicho que no se preocupaba por nadie cuando lo curo y se preocupo por el cariñosamente cuando tuvo esa pesadilla? Era un tonto, Heero no le reclamaba por el parque, le reclamaba por no cuidarse, Heero solamente había sido amable con él, y él solo se molesto sin pensar en que lo que dijo pudo haberle herido.

- Heero... yo... no quise decir todo eso realmente, fui un verdadero tonto, nunca quise decirte que no te preocupabas por nadie, más aún olvidando lo que hiciste por mí, lo lamento, lo siento mucho Hee chan, perdóname. – Si había intentado mantener la compostura estaba perdiendo la batalla, sin controlarlo, pocas lagrimas se acomularon en sus ojos, y cayeron.

- No tienes que pedir perdón, no has hecho nada – Heero seco las lagrimas del trenzado, pero sin cambiar el típico tono inexpresivo de su voz, evitando reflejar cualquier tipo de emoción.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Intento sacar una débil sonrisa

- Hn

- ¡Muchas Gracias!... Lo siento mucho Hee chan, pero muchas gracias – Esta vez si demostró una sonrisa brillante y característica.

- Será mejor que te acuestes baka, si no quieres amanecer adolorido.

- Sí, tienes razón y ¿tu que harás?

- Me quedaré a tu lado, viendo si presentas alguna pesadilla mientras duermes – Había recobrado su postura.

- ¿Eh? ¡No es necesario que lo hagas! No tienes que quedarte aquí además está es tu cama yo soy el que debería salir de aquí. – Duo se preocupo por las molestias que él creía causaba.

- No me hagas repetírtelo baka trenzado, puedes quedarte aquí, no me molesta que lo hagas, pero si me incomodaría oírte quejando mañana, si es que no duermes bien – Heero definitivamente estaba seguro de lo que decía.

- Esta bien me quedaré aquí si eso es lo que quieres, pero... ¿podrías quitarte de encima de mí y dejar de apretarme? – Duo se sonrojo notoriamente, pues Heero no se había quitado de encima, y él comenzaba nuevamente a sentir el calor del aliento de Heero, rozando su rostro tentándose a besarlo, y probar deseosamente esos labios que lo tenían vuelto loco, desde que había soñado con Heero, aquel sueño candente y atrevido.

- Hn, además si no te cuidas la fiebre te aumentará.

- ¿fiebre? – Duo se extraño al comentario.

- Aja lo digo por el color de tu cara.

- ¿Color? ¿Eh? ¡AH! Jejeje no es nada jeje si tal vez tengas razón quizás sea un poco de fie... fiebre... si ¡eso! – Duo no había comprendido que su sonrojo era notorio para Heero, pero si tenía suerte de que no notara la razón. – Entonces Heero se levanto de encima de él, y volvió a su antigua posición sentado en la silla.

- Duo...

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Aún sigue en pie tu invitación – pregunto curioso

- ¿Te refieres al parque de diversiones – Duo sintió una cálida sensación de esperanza en su corazón, al saber que Heero le preguntaba algo así.

- Hn – Heero había adoptado una posición en la silla: brazos cruzados, semblantee serio, pasivo, y un tono de voz inexpresivo.

- Así es Hee chan ¿te gustaría ir? – Duo espero ansioso que Heero aceptará.

- Tal vez - Respondió

- ¡Oh vamos! Hee chan, no seas un aguafiestas sólo será un paseo, vamos, acepta – Duo le miro con una cara de suplica, y con sus ojos brillantes de esperanza en que aceptará, entonces no pudo negarse.

- Esta bien iré

- ¡Genial! – Duo no pudo contener su alegría y se arrojo para abrazar a Heero, éste sólo se sorprendió al sentir el suave abrazo de Duo, en aquel cálido contacto y cercanía, no sabía porque razón se sentía tan cómodo con el trenzado, a su lado olvidaba cualquier problema, era como si al estar junto a él, el tiempo se detuviera mágicamente, y aunque mostraba seriedad en su rostro no podía negar que su corazón se sentía cálido, pacifico, y sobre todo vivo... Y entonces sin darse cuenta el mismo se permitió sacar una sonrisa, él no se dio cuenta ni Duo tampoco... Entonces ambos se separaron, Duo se acostó dentro de la cama y Heero se quedo observándolo desde su posición.

- Buenas noches Hee chan – Duo cerró sus ojos y se dejo envolver por la calidez de aquella cama, y como se encontraba cansado por tantas emociones no le fue difícil quedarse dormido, mientras que Heero, le observaba dormir, sin despegar la vista de su rostro, analizando como ya antes lo había hecho cada facción del bello rostro del chico bonito. Y entonces sin notar como, y perdiendo noción de su acto, y quedándose casi dormido por el cansancio que sentía se acerco lentamente, segundo a segundo, y estando cada vez más cerca hasta sentir la rítmica respiración del trenzado, en su rostro, se detuvo a escasos milimetros de sus labios, a punto de besarlo mientras éste dormía plácidamente, entonces, volvió a acercarse mucho más al rostro del trenzado, si perder la vista de los labios abiertos de Duo, sentía poder rozarlos, sus labios estaban sobre los de Duo, sin embargo no los movía ni tampoco lo besaba o introducía su lengua, simplemente disfrutaba de sentir la respiración del chico de larga cabellera haciéndole cosquillas, estando ahí unido suavemente a sus labios, entonces se movió, parecía que le besaría, pero no lo hizo, sólo se separo y deposito un beso en la mejilla izquierda de éste, y le susurro al oído suavemente:

- No es necesario que te preocupes por mí ni tampoco que te disculpes, estaré bien, y también te protegeré, no se que me hiciste, pero me gusta estar junto a ti... – Y ya casi dormido cruzo sus brazos los puso sobre la cama, y acomodo su cabeza sobre ellos para quedarse profundamente dormido, no sin antes susurrarle a su compañero.

- Buenas Noches Duo ... te... quie... r...o – Y se quedo profundamente dormido, por el agotamiento físico que sentía, tanto era su cansancio, que probablemente mañana temprano, y probablemente nunca, podría recordar lo que hizo, ni tampoco aquel "te quiero" dirigido cálidamente a Duo con gran sentimiento.

Y en aquella habitación, en plena noche, y además silenciosa, ambos jóvenes dormían profundamente, había sido un día duro para ambos sobre todo para Duo, sin embargo ahora era el momento de que los dos descansaran, pues cuando despertarán sería un día muy largo, y ninguno de los dos se imaginaba, el terrible y trágico destino que les esperaba...

La noche transcurrió pacifica y silenciosa, para ambos muchachos que durmieron tranquilos, no obstante uno de ellos a estas horas tan tempranas no lo estaba, y su largo pelo castaño claro brillaba con los rayos del sol que al atravesar por la ventana le llegaban, motivo por el cual había despertado antes que su acompañante.

Duo, entonces, dirigió su vista hacia su compañero, el estoico chico que con su carácter reservado le había intrigado desde la primera vez que le conoció, en aquella ocasión cuando cometió el error de salvar a aquella muchacha Relena, la caprichosa y superficial muchacha que había sido reina de las naciones mundiales, pero actualmente viceministro de relaciones exteriores Darlian.

-Uffff – suspiro decepcionado consigo mismo. "Si hubiera sabido que Heero llegaría a sentir algo por ella, entonces nunca hubiera intervenido en esa misión así probablemente me estaría ahorrando todo esta tristeza, pero... después de todo ella nos ayudo a lograr la paz... – Duo comenzó a sentirse abatido, ¿por qué siempre tenía que recordar a aquella muchacha caprichosa? Sin embargo, ella en estos momentos no se encontraba ahí, y por nada del mundo Duo desaprovecharía la oportunidad de salir con Heero, ante este pensamiento una sonrisa de esperanza apareció en su rostro. Si había sobrevivido de la violencia de Erick Ludock, ¿por qué habría de desanimarse con aquella niña tonta que se encontraba lejos ahora? Con nuevas fuerzas y más animado decidió levantarse y dirigirse a tomar un baño y estar preparado, al intentarlo, sintió un dolor recorrerle todo el cuerpo, pero ignorándolo se alejo, hoy tendría una cita con Heero, eso era algo definitivo, y sin más se alejo del lugar dejando al 01 aún durmiendo sobre la cama, pero antes se giro para verlo y entonces sin siquiera pensarlo, la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro ante la lejanía de Relena se vio completamente perdida.

- Heero... – No supo por qué razón cambio repentinamente de animo, al verle, sentía como si un recuerdo relacionado con Heero quisiera surgir de su mente y una angustia profunda le inundo, el castaño oscuro se veía tan pacifico y feliz durmiendo, que este pensamiento hizo que la opresión y angustia de su pecho se incrementara, lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, llevo sus manos a su rostro, y las limpio sin comprender del todo la razón por la que estas caían...

- ¿Por qué lloro? – Susurro en voz baja, como esperando que el silencio que reinaba en la habitación, pudiera darle la respuesta que deseaba.

- Heero se encuentra bien... durmiendo y descansando... entonces... ¿por qué me preocupo? ¿Por qué lloro si él esta bien?...

Y con el silencio reinante, su mente pudo oír claramente una risa, y entonces su cuerpo involuntariamente se estremeció.

"Jajajajajajaja, jajajajaja"

- "No esa risa... no, no puede ser, no otra vez, no esos recuerdos ¡¡¡no!!!" – Ahora comprendía su angustia, ahora entendía sus lagrimas, ahora sabía porque lloraba sin razón aparente. El recuerdo de aquella pesadilla volvía a atormentarlo, no le gustaba, no lo soportaba, él la había olvidado, la había olvidado desde el momento en que Heero le ayudo, en que le prometió que le protegería, pero sin imaginárselo esta volvía y oía la risa de Erick, no quería oírla, pero esta se repetía como una imparable cinta de música, resonando una y otra vez, su cuerpo se estremecía, sus piernas temblaban, sus lagrimas caían, y las risas seguían...

"¿No te parece magnifico trenzado?"

- "¡Cállate!, ¡Maldito cállate!" – Gritaba mentalmente intentando mantener su compostura, intentando olvidar todo ¿por qué? ¿Por qué esa pesadilla volvía a él? ¿Acaso, acaso esa pesadilla significaría realmente algo? ¡No! El no quería eso, ¡no! Simplemente quería olvidarla.

"Finalmente pude acabar con la vida de él"

- "¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡Tu no lo mataras!!! ¡Yo lo protegeré! – Ahora estaba arrodillado, con sus manos en su cabeza intentando luchar con aquella voz, era una lucha extraña, una lucha mental, y no comprendía por que razón la oía tan claramente resonando incesantemente en su mente, pero mantenía fuertemente sus ojos cerrados envuelto en esa oscuridad donde solo esa voz y la suya se mezclaban en un combate...

"pude finalizar mi venganza y ahora, tu serás quien seguirá"

- "¡NOOOOOOOOO!" – Y entonces sus ojos se abrieron, de golpe, y una mueca en forma de sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- "Ahora lo comprendo Heero, ahora lo sé, pero yo te protegeré" – Sí, esa voz pese al momento de crisis en el que se debatió, le había dado la respuesta que no le pudo dar al 01, la razón de por que, el rubio le había atacado.

"Pude acabar con la vida de él, pude finalizar mi venganza y ahora, tu serás quien seguirá"

- "Venganza" – Se oyó en su mente, eso era lo que Erick Ludock, buscaba, vengarse de Heero, y por alguna razón también deseaba atacarle a él, pero no lo permitiría por eso su sonrisa, por eso sus ojos brillantes de determinación, por es su puño cerrado fuertemente dejando sus nudillos blancos.

- "No lo permitiré, yo protegeré a Heero, no importa que hagas, pase lo que pase lo protegeré sin importar que suceda y que deba hacer, es una promesa de Shinigami" – Su promesa estaba hecha, y pasará lo que pasará la cumpliría, entonces mas tranquilo decidió ir a bañarse miro de reojo al castaño oscuro que seguía dormido, le arrojo entonces con su mano un beso y salió...

Mientras tanto a pocos metros de ahí, un hombre miraba en dirección hacia la ventana de aquel departamento, con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, especial y única de Vincent y con un tono de voz macabro y una sonrisa diabólica pronunció...

- Jajajajajajaja Duo Maxwell y Heero Yuy su pesadilla ya comenzó...

Continuara...

Notas de la Autora:

A todas aquellas personas que desde un comienzo, comenzaron a leer esta historia cuando la publique mas o menos en Junio de este año 2004, les pido disculpas por la gran demora, de actualizarlo, en realidad, me ha costado mucho terminar tan solo este capitulo así que imaginasen, el terminar la historia aaaa (suspiro) eso en gran parte me entristece más que nada por decepcionar a quienes leyeron y a quienes yo agradezco sus comentarios y ánimos...

La razón por la que no he escrito, es simplemente porque estoy agobiada de problemas, y ante esta situación no puedo tener inspiración, jejeje la mayor parte del tiempo estoy triste y así no puedo escribir, sino que horribles cosas se me ocurren !

Bien el hecho es...

Que no sólo no he tenido internet desde hace 5 meses, sino que mi madre esta enferma tiene Parkinson... los medicamentos son caros. No hay dinero... mi hermana es la unica que aporta, por que mi padre, aaa el es un cínico que engaña a mi mami, y tiene mucho dinero y no da nada, pero bueno creo que, con lo que ya he escrito es razón suficiente para excusarme de no escribir, por lo que a los lectores, les pido tengan paciencia.

¡¡¡Pero bueno!!! Hay que ver el lado bueno de las cosas, no todo en la vida es tristeza, dolor y sufrimiento así que nuestros pilotos Gundams Terminaran juntos pero tendrán que pasar muchas cosas GRRRR y los malos tendrán su merecido...

Mmm en relación a la trama del fic, como sabrán espero que eso de la cosa de las especies humanas no les parezca del todo loco, pues cuando invente la trama, se me ocurrió eso y decidí desarrollar la idea, pero saben hoy en día ya existen las clonaciones, y la tecnología y la ciencia sigue avanzando así que espero que mi trama no este del todo fuera de carácter ! Si tienen alguna duda, comentario, cualquier critica etc, ya saben a donde escribirme, loretovegeta1yahoo.es aunque me demoraré en responderles, pero lo haré con seguridad.

Bueno ahora las respuestas a los reviews del capitulo 2

Asuka Maxwell Allilui: Asuka cuando recién me habías dejado el review, me di cuenta que mi historia te había gustado tanto, que como me imaginaba en aquel tiempo que me costaría continuarla, decidí contarte mis ideas, e incluso el final, pues ha sufrido una que otras modificaciones, pero si te das cuenta muchas cosas que te mencione, están

Y sobre si ¿Heero se dará cuenta de lo que siente por Duo? Sip así será, pero precisamente, será en la parte más triste del fic, cuando se sepa porque quedo Duo en el hospital ;; ¿Duo vive? Mmm pues pase lo que pase, Duo vivirá siempre en el corazón de Heero ! Pero es más probable que si y que Heero muera... o así ambos mueran serán felices te lo aseguro. ¿Qué le hizo Erick a Duo? Pues le dio una sustancia que lo convertirá en un ser especial, una especie humana como le llama el maldito de Vincent, razón por la cual él decide ayudar a Erick con su venganza con Heero, para tener en su colección a Duo. Bueno muchisimas gracias, por leer esta historia, tu comentario ha sido el que mas me ha animado, a no desistir de esta historia. ¡Gracias!

Dark Mousy: Preguntabas en tu comentario, de hace muchooo tiempo, para cuando los capítulos que faltan, honestamente no lo se, pero una cosa tengo muy clara, pasara un tiempo mas o menos largo para que pueda escribir, porque tengo cosas muy delicadas de que preocuparme, pero yo tengo deseos de escribir, y poder terminarla, pues tengo pensando que esta sea mi última historia, así que puedo decirte, que quizás en 1 mes ! Más o menos, (si dios quiere) Pero de igual forma te agradezco, que me hayas dejado un review porque para mi eso significa mucho, me es bonito pensar, que lo que escribo gusta, no soy muy buena para muchas cosas, pero siempre me he sentido feliz de ser regular en escribir, así que ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Oriko Asakura: Oriko, hace muchos meses que no he estado ni dejado mensajes en el grupo yaoi Gundam Wing, después de todo, jejeje mi vida tomo ese giro, pero yo veo el lado bueno ya no ando desanimando a nadie de ahí, sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirme melancólica de no tener internet, y no saber ni de Duito, ni de Carmin, ni de Terry, ni de nadie...

Sobre el sueño de Duo jajajaja como me alegro y me hace reír hasta ahora, que hayan creído que fuera verdad, jaja, me dio mucha risa eso, pero yo soy muy extraña, porque escribo automáticamente, y cuando releo, ni yo misma me creo lo que escribí uffff así que mejor es olvidarme que yo escribí ese sueño, ¡cielos! que vergüenza acordarme .! Y sobre Erick Ludock, claro que le daré su merecido a ese y por supuesto a la Rellena también ya verán que tanto Erick, el maniático Vincent, y la pesada de Relena, tendrán su merecido, de la forma más dolorosa cosa que ¡sufran!

Aguila Fanell: Aguila Fanell, tu siempre me has dejado comentarios en mis historias, y siempre te he agradecido mucho eso, aunque nunca te lo dije como correspondía, tengo que decir, que tus reviews siempre me animaban y sobre todo tu, pues te gustan mis historias, y eso me hace sentir maravillosa, ¿sabes? He leído otros fics, de otras autoras, y en mis buenos tiempos, cuando tenía internet, leía sus reviews, y me di cuenta de que no solo leías mucho sino que también dejabas muchos reviews felicitando a las autoras, no se si todavía te guste Gundam Wing, pero yo pienso que si te decides a escribir algún día podrás hacerlo bien porque has leído muchos fics bueno es mi opinión y claro que la pareja HEERO X DUO es la mejor de Gundam Wing ¡siempre! Es simplemente maravillosa, la frialdad de Heero, su determinación su fortaleza, es todo lo que Duo necesita y viceversa, simplemente se complementan el uno al otro, y mmm sufrirán mucho, pero como estoy decidida a que sea mi última historia, haré un final muy bueno, y ellos serán felices, a si sea muertos o vivos, y Rellena esa fea, antipática caprichosa, tendrá su merecido. Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo siempre, gracias sinceramente.

K. Kinomoto: Para mí conocerte, es todo un gusto, y jamás te olvidaría de ningún modo podría olvidar siquiera tus maravillosos fics de Sakura sobre todo de la pareja Touya x Yuki, simplemente maravillosos... en especial mmmm si no mal recuerdo el nombre "El dolor de la primera vez" snif snif pobre Yuki GRRR, pero jejeje volviendo al tema, mas que la frase "espero lo continúes pronto" me aburra, que no es para nada, me entristece el no poder escribir o ser mas creativa o tener tiempo para escribir y hacer felices a quienes leen, sin embargo estoy decidida a hacer lo posible... Rebeca agradezco, completamente tu apoyo, y gracias por leer mis fics, y sip tal y como dices, es cierto sufrirán mucho Heero y Duo, pero sea lo que sea que les espere, serán felices Deseo que estés bien, pese al tiempo que ha pasado, realmente lo deseo, y muchas gracias por formar parte de mi vida, porque pese al contacto, he conocido a personas maravillosas, cuyos recuerdos nunca me abandonan.

También quiero volver a agradecer a quienes dejaron reviews en el capitulo 1:

Ahinonaka: Muchisimas Gracias por tu review en el capitulo 1 y si como tu decías la mejor pareja yaoi de GW es la de Heero y Duo nn y muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Carmin: Hadita Madrina, aunque dudo que leas esto... Muchas veces me pregunto ¿qué harás tú y otros miembros del grupo yaoi Gundam Wing?, sin embargo sólo tengo el deseo de que todos esten bien... Bueno, sobre lo del baño si fue emocionante esa parte del fic jejeje tienes razón hadita, Duo después de toooooooodo estará bien nn Cuida Carmin siempre, y nunca olvides que tú dejaste una parte de ti que yo agradezco... en mi corazón... Mis buenos deseos para ti siempre y gracias por tu review.

Jany: Aunque no lo creerías tiempo es lo que menos tengo, y problemas los que más tengo, sin embargo querida y linda Jany, amiga... agradezco que tu hayas sido una de las primeras chicas que leyó mi fic y que siempre me apoyo y me animo. Muchisimas gracias Jany, gracias linda y dulce Jany, cuídate siempre mucho y nunca olvides, que tu no estás sola y que siempre tendrás a las personas que te queremos contigo, así que dulce amiga, jamás olvides los bellos momentos que hemos vividos, las alegrías que hemos tenido, y el amor de las personas que queremos y hemos sentido, tu eres siempre alguien linda, y tienes un corazón bellisimo, por eso siempre se tu misma, y nunca olvides que la tristeza no es nada comparada con las cosas hermosas de la vida.

Giannina: Giannina amiga, linda y bella Giannina quien iba a pensar, que por esta mi última historia, nos conoceríamos, yo te contacte al messenger de hotmail y precisamente nos conocimos, tuvimos peleas, discusiones, de todo amiga, pero formamos una linda amistad, de la que yo estaré siempre feliz nn Mi amiga, no importa que suceda, no importa cuan triste sea la vida, por la amistad, debemos siempre seguir adelante y nunca darnos por vencidas nn, me alegra mucho que mi historia te encantará cuando la leíste y ojalá siga siendo así No se que más decirte, pues hace mucho que no se de ti, pero nunca jamás olvide, que mis buenos deseos, y mi cariño están contigo, y yo también en alma, corazón y espíritu, así como con Jany, Rosy y Angy nn

Roquel: Rorrita no se si leíste el capitulo 2 de mi fic, ni si leerás este tercero, pero mi primera y querida amiga, agradezco siempre tu amistad y tu apoyo, pero sobre todo, tus comentarios siempre precisos, largos y sinceros, porque gracias a ti, pude mejorar mucho en mi manera de escribir nn las preguntas que me hacías te las he respondido y te envíe un correo, espero que leas esto, hasta entonces cuídate y nunca olvides a tu amiga que te quiere siempre, muchas gracias por tu comentario nn

Kaze Sama: Estimada Kaze sama, ha pasado mucho, pero realmente mucho tiempo, y yo sigo esperando siempre tu fic de Gundam Wing Vulnerable esperando y deseando que no mates a nadie, y que de una u otra forma ambos queden juntos...

Estimada Kaze Sama... todavía deseo ir al museo en el que trabajas, y deseo también que sigas ahí, y que todo contigo ande bien, tu siempre estuviste cuando me derpimía, y respondiste muchas veces mis dudas, también recuerdo fuiste testigo de las raras veces cuando me enojaba, eso me es muy gracioso, eres la única que sabe como me pongo de obstinada cuando me enojo ! Pero también agradezco mucho el hecho, de conocerte, a ti Kaze Sama, es cierto que con muchas personas he perdido el contacto, pero también lo es que conocer a esas personas tan especiales, para mi significo una experiencia invariable, y significa además un gran recuerdo que yo nunca quiero olvidar... Cuídate mucho Kaze Sama y animos N-N Arigato por el Review y nunca dejes de ser tu misma...

Kotorimon: Nuevamente te agradezco el comentario que me dejaste en el capitulo 1 y nuevamente reafirmo lo que ya dices Heero y Duo hacen una genial pareja, y si tu fuiste la primera en adivinar, que la persona caprichosa, era Relena.

Angy:

Mi bella y hermosa dulce Angyta, amiga del alma, si por esas extrañas circunstancias de la vida, así como nos conocimos, estas leyendo esto, agradezco mucho, no tus comentarios, porque nunca me has dejado uno jejeje, (cosa que no importa) Amiga del alma para nada, pero aprovecho el espacio para agradecerte, siempre y eternamente tu amistad, tan profunda, tan sincera, tan maravillosa, tan eterna y tan especial mi querida Angy nunca te desanimes, ni pienses, que todo en la vida esta perdido porque tu bien me has dicho que siempre hay una luz que nos iluminará, y por supuesto tu bella enseñanza y verdad de que lo que se desea con el corazón se puede lograr por lo que yo no pierdo la esperanza de que nos volveremos a ver nn

A todas las personas que han leído les agradezco mucho la molestia, a quienes me conocen, nunca los olvidaré, porque siempre vivirán en mis recuerdos, a mis amigas (Angy, Jany, Rosy, Giannina) sencillamente las amo, y a quienes no me conocen, ojalá que les guste mi historia.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que algún día será publicado, pero que será pronto nn

¡Sayonara!


End file.
